Blue Moon Rising
by Alicia.Antioch
Summary: When William moves to Forks, WA he thinks that life couldn't get any worse. When he meets Sophia Cullen and her mysterious family, he changes his mind. Set 80 yrs in the furture. OC/OC and Canon pairings Breaking Dawn compliant
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon Rising

A Twilight FanFiction

Disclaimer: Sadly every time I check my list of best selling series, the Twilight saga doesn't happen to magically appear. Neither does any other series I'm afraid. Never did, never will own it.

Preface

As I looked up into the hunter's eyes, I knew my life was over. I could not look into those dark, desolate pools and think otherwise. My only consolation was that when this was over my family would be safe. New and old. I would not let myself conjure up her face, for in doing so, I would remember what I was losing. And in that, what she was losing. The only hope I had was that in sacrificing myself, the hunter would be satisfied, and leave me only a memory to my loved ones. Without breaking the hunters gaze, I stood up and faced my imminent death.

Chapter 1

Isolation

I would miss Austin, Texas. It had been my home since before I can remember. I had always thought that it would be my home until these past months. The last thing that I thought would happen was my mom and dad splitting up, and then my crazy mother deciding to move back to her roots. Meaning the Olympic Peninsula. More specifically Forks, Washington. My mother, Marilyn had grown up in the dismal place. She had labeled it the "Number One Worst Place to Grow Up". She says that as soon as she graduated she was gone, off to sunny Texas. Where she then met my dad, Andrew fell in love, yadda yadda. You know the rest.

Well now she has decided that it would be an excellent idea to move back to the one place she spent her adult life running from. When her parents both died three years ago they left her their house. She somehow thinks that moving back is an excellent idea. And she somehow got me dragged into it. So now, at seventeen years old and a junior in high school, I am being forced to go to the one place _I _swore I would never go to. What amazing irony, right?

So now as I'm loading my last bag into the car, I look around at the neighborhood I'm leaving behind. It's the middle of January. Some people still have their holiday lights up, and yet it's 85 degrees. There are tiny kids running around in sprinklers and a group of teenagers playing a game of volleyball down the street. _My _friends. My best friends in the whole world are right down the street playing volleyball. I wanted to start crying but I knew that I couldn't. If I started crying then my mom would let her floodgates burst and we would never make it to the airport on time to catch our flight.

"Mom", I called. "we need to leave. We are never gonna make it to the airport on time!" That sounded just like one of our typical conversations. I was always the responsible, adult like, almost parental authority, and she was the carefree, laidback, teenager. She and dad always joked that when I was, born we switched personalities. I couldn't care less. As long as there was one responsible adult in the house, then that was fine by me. "Mom!" I yelled again, this time really letting the irritation slip into my voice. "Mom, we need to leave! We are NEVER gonna make it to the airport on time!"

"I'm coming, William, I'm coming!" she called back, from somewhere in our backyard. When she danced around the side of the house, she was holding a pot with some dirt and a spade. I gave her my most exasperated look.

"That's what was keeping you? A pot of dirt?!" I cried incredulously. "You do realize that we can get dirt WHEREVER we go, don't you?"

"Not this dirt." she retorted happily, "This is genuine Texas dirt. Only to be found in.... Texas. It also has some seeds in it. I'm hoping that I will finally be able to grow something."

All I could do was stare at her. We were switching roles more and more frequently. I wondered how that would play out in Forks. Maybe she and I would permanently switch and she would finish high school again and I would teach at the elementary school. Ha. Yea, sure. And then maybe green oompa-loompas will fall from the sky and start singing show tunes.

We arrived at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport three hours later and, after picking up our bags from baggage claim, we looked at each other and then braced ourselves for the cold winds outside. When the doors whooshed open, the wind swept in, bringing with it a nose-nipping cold. Mom and I shivered and then stepped outside to face it. When we found a cab and cabbie, and told him the name of the car dealership where we had gotten our rental car, we both relaxed. My mom dug in her purse for her BlackBerry or as I liked to call it, her CrackBerry. As soon as she found it, she turned it on, and instantly was lost in a virtual world that I did not care for at all. I sighed, shook my head and turned to stare out the window. As much as I hated to admit it, Seattle was beautiful. It was shining with all its buildings and glistening with its water front views.

We got to the car dealership, paid the cabbie his fare, and once again braced the cold winds of the Pacific Northwest. My mom ran inside while I battled with our bags. By the time I got all three suitcases plus my mom's two different hair and face product bags, my mom was pulling around in the oldest version of a Volvo S60 that I had ever seen. It had to be at least 50 years old if not more. I was surprised to see it at all. A car that old should be in a museum or something. NOT at a car dealership in Washington. But I wasn't one to complain, especially when my mom told me that they had just rebuilt everything internally for the car. So I dropped our bags in the trunk and my mom took off, driving to the one place we both dreaded having to go to again.

Three and half-hours later, driving on highway 101, I saw the city limit sign for Forks. As we drove into town, many people stared at the old car with the two newcomers in it. I was self consciously wondering whether or not the window were tinted dark enough for people to see us or not. My mother on the other hand couldn't have cared in the least. She just bobbed her head to some song she was humming in her head, and focused on driving to the house.

We pulled up to the old, old house about fifteen minutes after passing the city limits sign. I stepped out of the car and stared at the house. It had to be at least one hundred years old. It was a little white farmhouse with a porch across the ground level of the front of the house. Everything about it was real picturesque. Pained windows with white shutters, the works.

My mom looked at her old and now new house for approximately two seconds and then worked on grabbing our bags from the trunk of the car. I snapped out of my daze and then went to help her. I grabbed two bags and carried them to the porch. I turned around to ask for the keys, but my mom was one step ahead of me. She dropped the bags she was carrying and put the key into the lock. She twisted, and we both heard the click. At that click she mumbled under her breath "Welcome Home." I brushed it off knowing that she didn't really want a response so I just turned the handle and pushed open the door. I walked right inside. Groping along the wall, my hand came into contact with what I was looking for. A light switch. I flipped the little switch upwards and the hall came on. I could see the kitchen through a short hallway and to my immediate left was a room that connected to another room behind it. It still had the furniture from when my mom was growing up. I walked forward and a short staircase to my left with another hallway and two doors on the right side and one door on the left. I figured they were bedrooms. As I reached the kitchen I saw another staircase going down to some other living area. I put my hand to the wall and flipped on this light switch as well. I looked around. It was light and airy but as soon as you looked through the window above the sink you got lost again in the forest behind the house.

I turned around when I heard the front door close. I saw my mother standing with all of the bags in front of her, with her hands on her hips. She huffed at me and the said "Thanks for all your help." The sarcasm was dripping from her tone. I smiled and responded with a slick "No problem." I grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs to explore the upper floor. My mom called up to me "The room on the left is yours. I already had Mr. Donnavan net door set it up the way you like it. I'm getting the basement room." I rolled my eyes and opened the door on my left. It was a huge bedroom with all of my things from Austin. I exhaled a sigh of relief and went to boot up my computer. As it slowly came to life I examined the room. I opened one of the doors across the room from the computer and it was a closet, a tiny one too. Luckily most of my clothes were left in Austin, due to the fact I can't wear them here. I found the best part of the room was a giant window that dominated the back wall. It was two feet from the floor to about a foot away from the ceiling, making it a six-foot window. I smiled and thought "Cool". I turned around and my computer was ready to go. I lazily clicked on the Internet button and then logged into my email. Like usual I had a small number of emails. A whopping five emails. And three out of five were junk mail. The next was a message from Forks High School with my schedule and student handbook and such. All that did was remind me that high school existed wherever you moved. The last message was from my dad. It just said how much he missed me already and how ready and willing he was to take me back whenever I grew tired of Forks. I sent a quick reply saying that I would think about it, if Forks ever became to dull for me.

By the time I was done on the computer and unpacking my suitcases, I could smell oregano and tomato sauce. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom munching on pizza straight from the box. Take out, the only way she knew how to cook. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"So..." she said after we had ate our fill and then some. "So... what?" I questioned. "So, I was wondering if you were excited about starting school tomorrow?" "Oh yes." I replied, letting every ounce of sarcasm I had in me come out. "I am just bouncing off the walls with excitement." She was laughing when I finished. "Okay, okay! I get it. I went through high school to you know." Yea I do know, I thought, And now you're forcing me to go to that very same high school. I forced a smile and then put out a fake yawn. "Well," I mumbled, "guess it's time to hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning mom. Or maybe I won't. Either way." I gave her a hug and then headed up the stairs to go to sleep and then dream of my newest terror in this isolated place: high school.

**Review! I love feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Angels

I woke up the next morning, disorientated. Where was I? It hit me then. Right I'm not in Austin. I'm in Forks. Great. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked around a bit and found towels inside of a small cupboard that was hanging on the wall. I grabbed on of them and then hopped into the shower. As the hot water pounded against my back, shoulders and neck, I thought through what I already knew about Forks High. I knew that it was split into several different buildings, with a courtyard thing in the middle. I knew that I had zero friends at FHS. I knew that I had already read 49 out of 50 books on the reading list and had written reports on six of them. I also knew that gym was required all four years. Great. In Austin it was only required freshman year. To say the least I hated gym, actually any physical exertion whatsoever made me queasy. I was naturally tall and lean. I have a good complexion, pale as I may be. I have bright green eyes and dark brown hair. I'm really not to terrible looking. I'm just missing the muscle build up that I probably should have from working out. I just didn't want to, so I didn't. And now I'm being forced to run and jump and who knows what else every day for an hour. That did not make me want to stay in this loathsome place anymore.

I stepped out of the shower when the water ran cold. I dried myself off and ran the towel through my hair. I scurried into my room and dressed quickly, trying not to freeze. I didn't even look at what I threw on. I just grabbed my coat and backpack on the way out of my room and down to the kitchen. I dropped them both and saw a sack and a note on the counter " Dear William," it read, " There's cereal and milk to eat, if you are hungry. Here's a little present for you. Thanks for putting up with my crazy desire to come home. I love you. Mom" I picked up the sack and pulled out the tissue paper. Inside was a set of car keys. I looked at the markings and they were for the old Volvo. A note stuck to the other side read "Haha! Your mom pulled a fast one on you! I bought the Volvo so you wouldn't have to bike to school! I love you and drive safe" I chuckled and tossed the keys in the air and caught them in my hand. I looked at the clock and decided that I should get to school so that I could get my bearings before to many people got there.

When I pulled up to the school, I was wrong. I guess it was cool to show up at school early. I noticed that the Volvo didn't stand out to badly among the cars. It was the third oldest in the lot. The first being a shiny black Mercedes from, now this was impressive, 2008. And the car still looked like it had just come from the dealership. The second, parked right next to the Mercedes was a classic BMW. Cherry red, a convertible, it almost made me drool. I wasn't the manliest guy ever, but when I saw a nice car... I turned into a very manly man. I parked my car and got out. I looked around the parking lot and met some curious stares. I felt the heat rise from my chest and stain my face. I hated being the center of attention and in a town as small as Forks, meaning 3,120 people, my mom and I were front-page news. I walked right past the interested students and into the main building. I went to the office and a lady with bright yellow hair turned and greeted me. The nameplate in front of her read "Ms. Coleman." I smiled and started to say "I am William Cooper", but she beat me to the punch. "William, is it?" She chirped. Her voice had a bird like quality. "Yes. Of course you are. Here you go that's a map of the school and another copy of your schedule. Here's your teacher form just make sure to have every teacher sign it and bring it back at the end of the day today." I smiled at her, mumbled a "Thanks" and walked out of the office. I instantly pulled out my copy of the map, which I had already highlighted and marked, so I would know exactly where to go. I looked up and started walking to building five. First, second and third period went by in a flash. English two, Trig, and Advanced World History all knocked out within three short hours. I wasn't given any homework, but was informed by every teacher that "Your workload will pick up tomorrow." During fourth period, Computer Programming, I met Madison Stanels, Andrew Adams, and Jennifer Costrell. We made introductions, even though they knew who I was already. I had to tell them my name was Will, not William. They were all juniors like me and Madison said she was even in my second period Trig class. I didn't remember. So I just smiled and nodded. The class dragged on and on.

Finally, by some miracle, the teacher dismissed us to lunch. I followed, no; I was _lead_ to lunch by the trio that I had met in Comp. Programming. Madison and Jennifer both hung on my every word, even when it was only a "hmm" or a "yes". By the time we made it to the lunchroom, Andrew was sick of me and I was sick of the girls. Luckily when I opted to go and get food, the girls sat down at their table. And from my understanding, my table now as well. I didn't get much, just an apple and a water bottle. I knew that if I ate too much before gym then the food wouldn't stay in my stomach for long.

I sat down next to Andrew and a guy who I hadn't met yet. He had a stocky, muscular build with a light complexion, like everyone else in this town. He said his name was Jonathan Nathatniel. (A/N: pronounced nuh-that-nul) When they all got over the fact that the new kid was sitting at their table, they slipped into their own conversations. The guys, being guys, got into a mini food fight and then it grew into a much larger food fight. The supervising teacher caught them and the two of them were taken to the office. That left me, alone, at a table filled with girls. Great.

Madison scooted around to one side of me and Jennifer came to the other. Some girls, whose names I was told but have now forgotten scooted closer to the leaving a horseshoe shape around the table. I could now see the door and windows to the grounds outside of the lunchroom. As the girls chatted around me, I stared out the window. I people watched all of the students at my new, playing a game with myself. I would categorize each student that walked into or out of the lunchroom. Goth, prep, drama, choir, band... the list went on.

"Will? Will? Are you there?" Jennifer questioned. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was.. I mean... Um" They all laughed at that. Which was when I heard the door swoosh open and we all felt the cold breeze from outside. I looked up and saw them.

There were eight of them. They all, with the exception of one, had the palest of pale skin. They each had dark circles under their eyes that matched the obsidian iris'. The only one that didn't match was a very tall, very muscular, russet skinned boy. He had cropped dark hair and, not unlike the others, very dark eyes.

They didn't seem to notice their surroundings, but they caught the attention of everyone else in the room. The room seemed to freeze for a millisecond and then it picked right back up to where it had left off. I was still in a daze. Madison giggled at me. I looked at her and said "Who _are _they?" "The Cullen's" she whispered. Jennifer leaned in on the other side and said, "As well as the Hales' and Jacob Black." Madison nodded her head in agreement and went on, " They moved here a few years ago from Alaska. Their foster dad, Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. I guess his wife wanted to live in a small town. The weird thing is their all together." Jennifer nodded and intervened while Madison took a breath. "The big guy, Emmett, he's with the blonde Rosalie." I tried not to stare as they walked by, but it was very difficult. They were stunningly beautiful. Emmett was huge. Bigger than any body builder I had ever seen. That, mixed with his curly black hair and his pearl white smile, was sure to make any girl melt on the spot. He was holding hands with, easily, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had the body of a swimsuit model and the face of an angel. She was still beautiful, even though a miniature scowl was on her face.

Jennifer nodded and picked up where Madison had left off. "The tiny little girl with the black, spiked hair is Alice. She is really freaky. She's with Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin. He's a senior and Alice is a junior with us." I watched them as they walked. Alice almost danced across the lunchroom floor. It was amazing how small she really was, she couldn't have been any taller than five foot. Jasper made a nice contrast to her, with his light blonde hair and twisted lips. It wasn't unlike the scowl that graced Rosalie's face. They were also painfully beautiful.

Madison stole a backwards glance at them as they sauntered by. Then she continued where Jennifer had left off. "The really tall guy is Jacob Black. He's with Remesmee, the girl with the copper ringlets." As they stalked by, I gazed in awe. Jacob was, without a doubt, the tallest guy I'd ever seen. He had to be pushing seven foot. Not to mention he was severely muscular. He was also the only one to not have the ridiculously pale skin. He made a hilarious contrast to the beautiful girl next to him. She had a models face and copper curls that went all the way down her back. They shimmered and gleamed as she walked.

I stifled a laugh as they stalked by. Jennifer caught my subtle chuckle and said, "Yea, it's kinda sick how tall he is. I'm not sure how he fits into the mix. I guess he's just another foster kid." Madison nodded in agreement. I watched the next couple walk by. The girl was so heart-stopping beautiful that I had to do a double take. She had chestnut curls, the curls like Renesmee's, that went all the way down her back. She got a smile on her face when the guy next to her wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered something in her ear. He had tousled, copper hair. The color was exactly the same as Renesmee's. I wondered if the three of them were related somehow. But they couldn't be. Because the two of them were together. "That's Bella and Edward." Madison had noticed where my gaze was directed. "They are both juniors with us." I nodded as I watched them. There was something magical about the way they looked at each other. Even the smallest glance at the other would put a smile on their face.

Jennifer nodded at them as they walked by. "Yup there goes the power couple of Forks High" I shot her a look when I heard her tone. I wondered when Edward had turned her down. I coughed a laugh at this thought. Madison and Jennifer both shot me a look. I asked, "You said they moved here... how many years ago?" Jennifer looked at Madison and said, "Umm, what was it Mads? Like, when we were freshman?" "Yea, that sounds right." Madison responded. "Mmm" was all I said.

I sat at the table in silence as the girls picked up their trays and trashed them right as Jonathan and Andrew walked back in. They waved as the girls walked out. They sat down on either side of me. Andrew shoved my shoulder and said, "Man, you are lucky. You got a whole ten minutes of girl time all to yourself. What'd you guys talk about?" "Hmm? Oh well, the Cullen's walked in about two seconds after you guys left, so they explained how that all works." Jonathan turned around and looked at the table they were all sitting at.

"Huh", he said under his breath. I turned and said "What's the matter?" But in that split second right before he could finish, the doors to outside swooshed open again. When the cold breeze hit my face, I turned to look at the person who had walked in. My heart dropped out of my chest and my jaw unlatched. Standing in the door was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Surpassed every single one of the Cullen's or Hale's. She had a heart shaped face with full lips and high cheekbones. Her hair was honey brown, long and wavy. She was at least five nine without heels. She was exquisite.

"Wh.. Who is she?" I asked, no one in particular, but Andrew answered without missing a beat. "That..." he paused for emphasis, "Is Sophia Cullen." I watched her as she walked by. She was the most beautiful, stunning, amazing, striking creature on the planet. I tried not to gape but I couldn't help it. Andrew and Jonathan exchanged a glance and then burst into laughter.

"Oh man Will! That was priceless! I'm so glad I could be here to see your face!" Andrew was practically rolling around on the ground with laughter. Jonathan was still chuckling but he had at least some composure. "You did better than Andrew did though." Andrew stopped laughing and scowled at him. "I did SO much better than him and you know it!" he exclaimed, irritation slipping in his voice. "Better at what?" I interjected. Andrew was the first to get his answer out. "Better response at seeing _her _for the first time. I mean, yea sure Bella and Rosalie are drop-dead gorgeous and no one but Edward or Emmett has a chance with them, but still..... Sophia. Mhmmm... there's just something about her. That she's that, well you can look at her and see, but that she's still single?! It's just.... man" Andrew ended his little monologue by staring off in the direction of their table. I looked over there casually and what I saw astounded me.

Every single one of them had a full tray of food, but not one of them made an effort to eat. Well besides Jacob that is, and he had already inhaled his and Renesmee's tray and was working on Bella's. They each had a little aura of perfection around them individually and when they all sat together it was like angles from a hallelujah chorus. Alice was staring off into space and then when Edward noticed her and raised his eyebrows at her, she snapped back into focus and got a huge grin on her face. Edwards speculative look grew into one of happiness and he leaned down to whisper into Bella's ear. When he sat up she just smirked and then continued her conversation with Jacob and Renesmee. I wondered what had made them all so happy, and in that instant Edward and Sophia looked straight at me. I felt the blood drain from my face and then rise again way to quickly. I looked away very fast but not without noticing Edward's look of awe and Sophia's perfect face slip into a look of panic and then, unmistakable, furry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nightmares

When the final lunch bell rang, I stood up with Andrew and Jordan and walked with them to the doors. They both had gym next so I waved and pulled out my map and my schedule. This was perfect I had chemistry next. No sarcasm intended. I loved chemistry. Actually I loved science in general. In Austin I was in AP Bio/Chemistry but here in Forks the budget didn't allow advanced placement. So the juniors got chemistry and the seniors got biology.

As I followed my map to chemistry, Jennifer came up next to me and said "Hey stranger." I looked up and responded, "Oh, hey Jennifer." She smiled a little as I said her name. She looked up at me and wondered, "What happened after Madison and I left?" "Nothing much. The guys came back, we all talked, oh and Sophia Cullen came in." I tried to make the last comment sound nonchalant but I failed. I sucked at any form of lying. Jennifer's jaw tensed but her smile stayed plastered on. "Oh really?", she inquired. "And what did you think?" I tried to answer without sounding like a stalker but it was a task. "I thought she was very.... umm good looking?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Jennifer laughed, one cold hard "Hah", then she said, "Yea, I know. She really is quite something, isn't she?" I could only nod.

We had reached the science building and we ducked inside away from the cold wind. As we walked I realized that Jennifer wasn't following me, but that she had chemistry with me. I relaxed a little as we reached the classroom and Jennifer introduced me to the teacher. "Nice to meet you William." Mrs. Melani (A/N: pronounced meh-lah-nee) "It's Will." I corrected hastily. She laughed and then said, "All right then _Will_." She made a point to emphasize the change in name. "I'll just get your book and paperwork and such." I turned towards the front of the class room when she slipped into the supply room. As I glanced over the room I thought my heart has failed. I saw, none other than Sophia Cullen sitting by herself at a table halfway back the aisle. She still had that hostile glare on her perfect face. As our gazes met, I almost saw something flicker in her eyes but it was gone to fast to be sure.

Mrs. Melani came back from the supply room with my book in hand. I stepped forward to grab it and in doing so, I stepped in front of the radiator. It was blowing a straight stream of air right at Sophia. In the split second when my body interrupted the air flow and made a small path that curved before flowing at Sophia again, she gasped. Her eyes clenched and became ice. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth and nose. Her eyebrows knit together and the look on her face was nothing short of pain. I grabbed my book from Mrs. Melani and she gestured to the seat right next to Sophia. I tried not to gulp as I walked to the table and dropped my bag next to the stool. I slid onto the stool and tried not to look at the furious girl next to me, clearly in pain.

I stayed as far to the right of the table as I could, but it never seemed far enough away. Her icy stare had gone from the front of the classroom to me. Every time I would sneak a glance to see if she was still looking, she was. A hard, mean glare. I'm not sure what I had done. Maybe I had offended her by staring when she came into the lunch room. Whatever it was, she was pissed. About half a second before the bell should ring she grabbed her notebook, slammed it shut and dropped it on top of her book. She stood up and slipped behind me. The bell rang and she was already out the door. I stared after her in disbelief.

I packed up my book and notes that I had hastily scribbled, trying to distract myself during class. I dropped them into my backpack and walked out of the classroom. Jennifer was waiting right outside of the door. "Well," she said, "That was interesting. Wonder what Cullen's problem was?" she mused. "I have absolutely no idea." I responded.

We walked in silence to the building where the gym was. On our way we met up with Andrew again. When we reached the building, Andrew led me right to the gym teacher/ "coach extraordinaire" Mr. Williamson. Well that's what Andrew had called him, very sarcastically. He led me to the supply room and tossed me a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt that said "FHS Athletic Department" on it. Coach Williamson was a gift from the gods. He told me that for today I wouldn't have to suit up and play. I nodded eagerly and sat on the bleachers while the others ran around in circles, tossed a ball into a net, and then ran some more.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I bolted out of the gym. I went to the office to drop off my teacher slip and saw Sophia standing talking heatedly to the Vice Principal. I walked in to hear her spit out, "Are you sure there's nothing I can transfer into. Biology? Teacher's Aid?" I heard him say, "No dear, I'm sorry. You'll have to stay in chemistry." That's when she glanced to the side and saw me. Her look of hostility returned to her face. She huffed and said, "I guess I'll just... just have to endure it." She then stormed, gracefully out of the room pushing right by me. I dropped my slip on the front desk and followed Sophia's lead, storming out not as gracefully.

I raced to the parking lot. Apparently another cool thing to do is hand out in the parking lot after school. I heard several voices shout my name. I turned in the direction that they were calling and waved. I motioned to my car and shrugged my shoulders. As I was getting out my keys I saw the Cullen's come into the parking lot. I watched them as they walked to Mercedes and BMW. Of course. It would make perfect sense for them to have the oldest and still the nicest cars on the lot. I snuck a quick glance at them and saw that every single one of them was staring at me. Only Sophia had a hostile glare on her face, the rest were impassive.

I couldn't turn away from their stares. As Sophia's glare grew impossibly more cold, Edward's look gained recognition. He then glared at the back of Sophia's head intently. She faltered from her glare, and turned around to look at him. He nodded one short nod and she turned back to look at me. I was still frozen in place. Then without her eyes leaving mine she slid into the back of the Mercedes. Bella and Edward followed her into the back and Jasper and Alice hopped into the front. At the same time Jacob and Renesmee got into the BMW behind Rosalie and Emmett. They started the cars engines and sped out of the parking lot at impeccable speed. As soon as their cars were out of sight I snapped out of my trance and unlocked my car. I slid in and pulled out of the parking lot.

After a long night of motherly questions, "School? Any friends? Any _girl_friends?", I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I looked at the clock and it only read 9:45. I felt so lame but I guess I could blame it on jetlag or something. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I dreamed very vividly. I was in a forest, filled with dark greens and browns. I came up on a clearing and saw a girl lying over a baby mountain lion. I approached her from behind, trying not to startle her. As I got closer, her body stiffened. The next step I took she let out a feral snarl that caused me great alarm. Right when she was going to turn her face to me, I woke up. I was breathless and sweating. I told myself that as soon as I was eighteen that I was getting out of this stupid forest town.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter Four for you. Almost 5 pages. This one was hard to write though, so it might be crap. Lemme know what you think!

(I feel it's good to put a disclaimer every chapter or so)

Disclaimer: So I was on the phone with Steph earlier and I said to her, 'How cool would it be if I owned your number one selling book series for awhile?' She just kinda laughed and said 'Kids these days...' Yea I don't own it, and due to my convo with the author earlier it isn't gonna happen any time soon.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Reconciliation

The next time I woke up, the clock was flashing a more decent time. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took a short fifteen minutes to get ready and then came down the stairs. I saw my mom talking on the phone, completely engrossed in the conversation. So engrossed that she had forgotten about the eggs she was trying to fry in the pan on the stove. I raced to stop them from catching on fire. I reached the stove and turned the dial to off. The house was saved from destruction but the eggs were a different story. I quietly lifted the pan from the stovetop and dumped them into the trashcan. My mom turned around as she heard me set the pan down. She gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged. I nodded and turned to make my breakfast in silence. I grabbed a handful of cereal from a random box and an apple from the bowl on the counter. I put my hand to my mouth and dropped the cereal into it. I swallowed without chewing and then took a bite of the apple. It was bitter. I spit it out into the sink and threw it away. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I gargled some mouthwash to make the taste go away. When I looked up into the mirror, I saw Sophia Cullen standing behind me. I whipped around but she wasn't there. _See, _I grumbled to my subconscious, _this is what moving to a stupid small town in the middle of nowhere will do to you!_

As I thought of Sophia's face again, all I could see was her perfect lips twisted into that scowl. Her black eyes like lasers into the back of my head. As I thought of chemistry and then that episode in the office, I couldn't control my anger. What had I done to her? I had never spoken a single word to her. The most offensive thing that I could have done was think that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and that's hardly offensive. I decided that as soon as I saw her at school today I would march up to her and demand what her problem was.

I stormed down the stairs and to the Volvo. I revved the engine and took off, very slowly to school. I got to the parking lot and sat on the hood of my car. I parked right in the middle so that I would see them when they pulled in. I waited for thirty minutes and, by then, everybody was there. We had fifteen minutes until class started and they hadn't pulled in. Just as I was about to go inside I saw an off road Jeep pull in as well as the black Mercedes form yesterday. I hopped off of my car and started to storm over to them all, but I stopped when they all got out. There were only eight people. Every single one stunningly beautiful and dressed perfectly, but the most beautiful wasn't there. Sophia was missing. I slowly turned around and walked into the school. The school day went by uneventfully. I had already done a report on Ernest Hemingway's _A Farewell to Arms_ for English, math was stupid, and I had already studied World War One intensively. Right before chemistry, I had a small hope that Sophia would have shown up for the last two hours. But when I walked in, she wasn't there. I sat through class silently and then made my way to gym. I tripped over four basketballs, hit three people in the head and possibly sprained my wrist.

I went home and did my homework. I picked up my phone and ordered a pizza. It got to the house right after mom got home. We ate in silence. I cleaned up the mess from the dining room table. When I was done I meandered my way up the stairs and got ready for bed. I sat down in front of my computer and moved the mouse around until the screen lit up. I clicked on the Internet icon and waited for it to load. I went straight to my emails. There was only one from my dad, basically doing the whole question/answer thing that parents do. I easily answered each one and then shut down my computer. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I had the nightmare again. Only this time the girls' hair was the exact golden honey brown as Sophia Cullen's. I got two steps closer tonight before she stood to attack. I woke up in a daze. I looked at the clock and I was fifteen minutes late. I rolled out of bed and threw on the first things that my hands touched. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I jolted out the door and into my car. In my rush, I had almost forgotten about my dream. While driving to school, I remembered how the girls' hair was exactly like Sophia's hair and that reminded me that I was mad at her. She was sure to be at school today.

Only she wasn't. She wasn't there on Friday either. I was highly confused. If all of her siblings were here, then why wasn't she. It gave me something to think about over the weekend. More like obsess over. By Monday, her absence was killing me.

I pulled into the parking lot forty-five minutes early. I hopped out of my car and headed over to the picnic tables that are in front of the main building. I pulled out my math homework, hoping to rework some problems that I wasn't sure about. I slipped my iPod buds into my ear and got to work. I only resurfaced when I felt little paper wads attack me. I looked around and saw that Andrew, Jennifer, Madison and Jonathan had all thrown them at me. I looked at my watch and saw it was timed to head inside. I stood up and slipped my iPod and books back into my bag. As I swung my bag over my shoulder, I saw their cars pull in. I watched as they parked simultaneously. As they all got out, I counted heads. Two blondes, one chestnut, two copper and three black I felt a jolt of disappointment as I turned away. But something compelled me to turn around and just as I did I saw Sophia step out of the Mercedes and flip her hair behind her head like a model. I gasped as I watched them walk inside in perfect procession. I decided that it would be a good day.

Classes seemed to creep by. When they bell finally rang dismissing lunch, I bolted out of my seat, causing my chair to fall over behind me. I heard several giggles and a few "Where's the fire?" Comments. I laughed tensely and picked up the chair. I shot out of the lunchroom and hurried to the science building. I took a deep, calming breath outside of the classroom. As mad as I had been at Sophia for her reaction last Wednesday, I couldn't wait to see her again. I thought about her perfect face, the way her eyes were perfectly spaced for her nose. About how her cheekbones would make any supermodel green with jealously. About her hair, how it's color was so flawless and how it's slight wave gave it a timeless look.

I exhaled and stepped into the classroom. As I had hoped, she was sitting in the stool next to mine. The look on her face was serene and calm. There was no sign of the glare that had been on her face last week. I casually walked over to out table, trying to look as calm as she did. I'm sure I failed. I put my backpack on the back of the stool and grabbed a notebook and pen out of it. I dropped them on the table, sending a whoosh of air in Sophia's direction. I saw her jaw clench together, but the look on her face remained the same. I grabbed my book out of my bag and sat down in my seat. I folded my hands on top of the desk and looked straightforward.

"Hello," I heard her say. Her voice was smooth, a satin sheet on skin, and musical. It sounded was a melody from an unknown song. I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself last Tuesday. I am Sophia Cullen. You are Will?" Her voice had slight tension in it. I wondered vaguely if she was still mad but was trying to be civil. I could only nod to answer her question. When I finally regained my ability to speak, a sub walked into the classroom. He announced that Mrs. Melani was in a meeting and that we had this period to study for our test on Friday. I turned back to Sophia when he had finished his spiel.

"You were... you were gone?" I meant it to be a statement but it came out like a question. She nodded making her honey hair bounce. "Yea, well I had some personal thing to take care of up in Denali." I nodded and turned forward again. She quietly asked, "Are you liking Forks so far?" I didn't turn to look at her but responded all the same. "No, not really." She gave one short laugh. It sounded the tinkling of bells. "Why is that? The weather?" Was she teasing me? I responded with, "Yea the weather is definitely a major factor. I don't really like the rain. Anything wet that falls on my head.... I just..." I ended with a slight shudder. She laughed again and said, "If you despise the rain, why did you move to the rainiest place on the continental U.S.?"

I looked at her now. She seemed sincere enough but her eyes were very... playful. There was something different about her today. I couldn't quite place it. I tried not to get lost in her golden eyes but.... wait golden? Weren't they black, dark night sky, black just last Tuesday? I shook the thought out of my head. I tried to reply quickly enough that it didn't seem like I had been distracted. "It's slightly complicated." I didn't fool her. She smiled and said, "I know I look blonde but I'm sure I can handle it." I sighed and said "My parents got divorced and I didn't want to live with my dad." She rose her eyebrow and said "Is that it? I'm sure there's more." I exhaled in a huff and added, "I can't leave my mom. She's kind of dependent. Like the other morning for example, she was cooking some eggs and got a phone call. She didn't even notice when they were catching on fire. She needs someone there for her. Not that she needs a babysitter but...." I trailed off blushing. I knew I was ranting.

Sophia was string right at me with a hard look on her face. I blushed harder when she didn't look away. She continued to stare at me with that blazing look and I finally had to say something. "What?" I'm sure I was crimson red but she seemed not to notice.

"Nothing," she replied, "Its just... I find you very hard to read. I'm trying to figure you out." Right as she said her last word the bell rang. I jumped at the sound of the noise but Sophia didn't seemed phased. We both slipped off of our stools and grabbed our bags. I glanced over at her bag and noticed some designer label. Coach, maybe Chanel? I'm not sure. It looked just like a bag that my mom had been drooling over in a magazine the other day. The thing was, it was 700 dollars. On top of that it wasn't available in the U.S. for another nine months. I let the thought slip from my head as we walked from the classroom. Sophia was staring at me again. I felt the heat rise from my chest. I couldn't believe that I was blushing again. I looked right back at her as we got to the doors outside. I was so sure that her eyes were black the other day. "Hey did you get contacts?" I asked abruptly. She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Did you get contacts? The other day your eyes were dark black and now they're this honey, golden color...." I trailed off as I got lost in her eyes. As what I said went through her head, they went from warm pools to ice. She brusquely said, "Yes, well it's... um the shirt I'm wearing... maroon makes my eyes stand out. Umm." And then she turned on her heel and walked away. I stare after her confused. I hadn't realized what she was wearing; I was too concerned with her face. Her maroon low V-neck sweater matched flawlessly with the gray mini-dress she had on beneath it. She had purple tights that went down into her gray ankle boots. Her outfit matched her face. They were both perfect.

I went to gym and suffered thorough another period of hell. As when I got outside, I saw that it was snowing. Great. I took one step and almost fell over. Along with the snow, all of the rain had frozen, forming ice. That does not help the un-coordinated. I got to the back of my Volvo and popped the trunk. I threw my backpack into the back and pulled my iPod out of my bag. I put the left ear bud into my ear and pressed play. I shut the back of the trunk and realized that I had left my keys in the trunk as I lifted the latch to open the trunk I saw the Cullen's walk outside. They all looked perfect but Sophia was by far the most beautiful. I watched them gather around their cars across the lot from mine. Sophia was watching me and I blushed. I turned around and lifted my trunk. I groped around for my keys but I couldn't find them anywhere.

I was all the way into the back of the car when I heard the squelch of tires sliding on ice. I pulled out of my trunk just in time to see Madison's SUV sliding towards me. I had about three seconds before the giant car smashed into me. I was frozen by fear. It's like in those dreams when you are being chased and all of a sudden your feet are stuck in the ground. All I could do was stare at the giant vehicle sliding towards me.

About a millisecond before the van should have hit me, I was knocked to the ground by something hard and cold. I hit the ground, landing about three feet away from where I had been standing previously. I turned my head to see the van hit my Volvo and then about a split-second after it bounced away, I saw Sophia throw herself onto the ground behind me. I was bewildered. How had she gotten across the lot in less than three seconds? How had the SUV just bounced off of her as if she were made of stone?

We both looked at each other at the same time. The intensity in her eyes was unavoidable. She didn't break her gaze as she stood up and brushed off her sweater. I looked at the with incredulity. I knew every question that had run through my head was playing on my face. All she did was turn around and walk away. Right back to her siblings. I saw their terrified looks mingled with furry. The furry was radiating off of Jacob and Renesmee's faces. They slid into their cars and drove off.

In all this time I had been swarmed by almost every student that went to Forks High. I was still so shocked at what had happened that I barely noticed the ambulance and police cars that had shown up. I was shoved into the back of the ambulance and had an oxygen mask strapped to my face. I barely had enough time to see it, but I'm sure as they shut the doors of the ambulance I saw the imprint of a hand, arm, and shoulder into the passenger side door of Madison's SUV.


	5. Chapter 5

I know! I know! I've been busy, read my note at the end. Without any delay here's Chapter 5!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Ignorance

When we arrived at the hospital. I as was being wheeled in, I noticed the shiny, black Mercedes and the red BMW in the parking lot. Figures they would be here. They took me to the emergency room. As a nurse checked my vitals my mother came storming in. The look on her face was blazing. I almost laughed but then decided against it. "Will! Oh God, Will!" she exclaimed. She pulled me into a vice tight hug and the tears in her eyes spilled over.

"Mom, I'm fine. I hardly hit my head at all. I didn't even get scratched up." "Like that matters." she responded, "You were almost in a fatal car accident and-" That's where I cut her off. "But I wasn't so calm down."

Right then the doors to the emergency room whooshed open. I turned my head to look and saw the most beautiful man in the world. His face would have made any male model green with envy. He couldn't have been more than twenty-five, but he was wearing a doctors white coat. He walked with a look of authority on his perfect face. The nurses in the room all became flustered and scattered trying to busy themselves. I could see through their facade. They all were ridiculously infatuated with him.

" I heard the principal's son was in." His voice was a low tenor, melodic and beautiful. As he got closer I saw his golden eyes. I know knew that this could only be the wonderful Doctor Carlisle Cullen I had been hearing about.

Mom blushed from his words. "Dr. Cullen. I'm not the principal. Not even close. Michael still has a good fifteen years ahead of him." Dr. Cullen smiled. I saw my mom get lost in his eyes and beautiful face like I did with his daughter. He approached me with a clipboard that he had picked up from the counter by my bed. "Well Mr. Cooper, you were very lucky. From what I've heard you could have been killed." I nodded "Yes. I was lucky that Sophia got to me in time. It was crazy. I would swear she was across the lot and then she was pushing me out of the way." My mom looked up at those words. "Sophia? Your daughter?" she questioned Dr. Cullen. He nodded and looked down at the clipboard once again. He made several notes and then he looked up and stared at the doors as if he heard some sound from beyond them. As I turned around I saw Sophia and Edward walk through the doors.

My heart seemed to stop. I had forgotten how beautiful she was. She had slipped a fitted gray trench coat with maroon trim over her outfit. Standing next Edward, her beauty was intensified. But so was his. When they stood by each other there was not a model in the world who wouldn't have sold their soul and probably their mother's too, if not to have a face like theirs. The walked to Dr. Cullen.

"Carlisle" Edward's voice was smoother than silk. I had expected it but I was still surprised when I heard a voice so perfect. "I need to speak with you in your office." He glanced at me and added, "When you have a chance, of course. It is important, though." Dr. Cullen only nodded and said, "Yes, well I'm done here..." He signed one large flourish across the page. He looked at me and said, "Your vitals are fine and I see no reason to keep you here any longer. But if you start experiencing any memory loss or nausea then come back and we will check you out further. Edward." He gave Sophia a look as they walked out. It was almost teasing. Her face paled and I saw anger flash in her eyes. It was gone immediately though. She turned to me and said, "How are you feeling?" Her breath washed over me and I was stunned at how sweet it smelled. I tries to play it cool, but I was temporarily stunned. I looked right back and responded with, "I could say the same to you." The steel was back in her eyes. I tried to harden my gaze as much as she had but it was difficult especially with her standing so close to me. My mother chose then to reenter the world form daydreaming and noticed Sophia.

"Oh." I knew she was assessing Sophia's beauty but also the fact that she was in fact a girl. Sophia shifted her steely gaze from me to my mother. When her eyes were off my face I saw them turn into liquid gold. She stuck her hand out to my mother and said, "Hello. You must be Will's mother. I am Sophia Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." My mom stared at her and nodded, dazed. "Ye..Yes. I am Marilyn, Will's mom. It's very nice to meet you, too." she said. "Umm... Will?" I tore my gaze from Sophia and looked at her. "Are you coming?" I nodded, "I'll be there in a minute. Go start the car or something." She nodded her head vaguely and walked out of the room.

Instantaneously, I turned my head back to Sophia. "What happened in the parking lot?" She wiped her face of any emotion and replied crisply, "I have no idea to what you are referring." She stalked out of the room and was gone. It took me a minute, actually five to recover. I slowly slid off of the hospital bed, hearing the joints crack as I stretched. I walked out of the room and took a turn down the hallway. I was about to turn again when I heard hushed, hurried voices.

"Are you kidding me Sophia? I mean it's one thing when Edward did it for Bella but-"

"I know what happened just as well as you do, dog."

"Well then you think that you would know better than to-"

"Well that's the difference between a brain and a tail isn't it? Your extra intelligence must come with your extra appendage!"

"You take that back, leech."

"Do I ever do what you want? Ha! Didn't think so."

"Dammit Sophia! This isn't just about you! This is about all of us and our safety."

As I slipped around the corner, I saw Jacob and Sophia standing maybe two inches from the other's face. Dr. Cullen was standing right beside them with a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob was shaking violently and he was becoming hard to see clearly. Dr. Cullen calmly said, "I suggest we finish this conversation elsewhere." Jacob nodded curtly and turned away from Sophia with a bitter look in his eyes. Just as Sophia was turning away I said, "Can I please talk to you for a minute?" She turned around and walked to me.

"What can I help you with?" she said coolly. "I want to know what happened in the parking lot." She let a bewildered look cross her face. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." I sighed exasperated, "You were across the lot and then you pushed me out of the way of the SUV." She shook her head as I finished. "No Will. I had come across the lot. It is not my fault if you are completely un-observant." I wasn't in the mood. "No." I said defiantly, "You did not you were standing by your cars..." I trailed off not knowing where to go with it. Her eyes and voice softened but her face still retained that ice-cold glare. "Well... no one will believe you so it doesn't matter. You hit your head. They'll just write it off as post-traumatic stress." I was confused. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone..." Her eyes flashed with something. Was it relief? It was gone quickly but I was absolutely certain that I had seen it this time. Her eyes grew wary and she said, "Will... can you please just say that I was standing next to you? It will be better that way." I nodded and said, "On the condition that you tell me the truth later." She shook her head and said, "Can you not just give out a generic 'thank you' and be done with it?" I blurted out, "Thanks." I continued to meet her glare. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" she questioned. "No." I responded. She exhaled sharply. "Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." She turned on her heel and stalked off down the hallway and around the corner, her honey hair swinging in her haste.

I stared after her, shocked. How could she act like nothing had happened? I would keep my word, I would say that she was by me but I would never let this go.

I walked in a daze to the buzzing of the waiting room. When I walked through the door, I saw many faces from my high school. It seemed to me that every person that I had met at FHS was in the tiny room. I heard screams of, "Will!" and "Are you alright?" mixed with "How are you?" and the ever popular, "OMIGAWD,Will!" Yea the last one was my favorite. Ha, and I thought that the small town would diminish my use of sarcasm. I told as many people as I could that I was fine but, they didn't listen. As I neared the door Andrew grabbed my arm and asked me, "How's Madison? Did she get hurt to badly? I saw they put her on a stretcher in the parking lot and I was so worried..." He trailed off then and scoffed. "Umm, yea well I was just wondering if you had seen her." I smiled and said, "I didn't see her but she seemed fine when we were in the parking lot so I'm sure she is." He nodded and said, "Thanks man." and stalked off to sit in a chair next to Jonathan. I walked out the sliding doors and saw my moms car in the circle drive. I opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat. We drove off and sat in silence until we parked in the driveway. "Umm..." her tone was guilty. "What?" I questioned sharply. "Well you might wanna call your dad is all." She grinned sheepishly at me. I groaned and said, "You told him? Ugh. Mom you know how he is. He's probably freaking out." I got out of the car and stormed inside. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door and threw myself on my bed. I sulked for a few minutes but I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I rolled over and pulled it out. I glanced at the caller i.d., it was dad of course. He was, as I suspected, freaking out. He told me twenty times that he would buy my ticket back to Austin in an instant. I had to tell him twenty-one times that I wanted to stay in Forks. That made him stop short. "Could a girl have anything to do with you change of heart?" he questioned. My thoughts flashed to Sophia but also to her mysterious family. "Kinda dad. We'll see how it plays out." I said vaguely." He laughed and said, "Well keep me posted kid." I said I would and he hung up. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was only six-thirty. I couldn't go to bed yet no matter how drained I was from the day. I got up and went to my window. I pushed on the panes and they swung out with an annoying creaking noise. I leaned against the wall and looked out into the yard and the forest. I could almost see the tops of the trees but with the sun setting and the cloud cover I couldn't be sure.

I heard my phone vibrate on my bed. I walked over and grabbed it. It was Andrew. He was calling to tell me that Madison was fine and she was going home tomorrow. He also told me that when he was in the waiting room he saw the weather reports for this weekend. It was supposed to be sunny and nice. He was wondering if he should plan a trip down to First Beach, on the Quileute Reservation. I told him I thought it would be a great idea and to keep me posted. He said bye and I hung up. I decided that I didn't care if it was too early. I pulled the curtains on my window and got into my pajamas, leaving the window open. I liked the fresh air. I turned off my light and slipped into bed.

That was the first night that I dreamt of Sophia Cullen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short! I've been super busy and haven't had any time to write!!! Ugh I've finished chapter six and am working on chapter seven, but I have to type them onto a word document so it might be a few days!! I am still alive so don't worry, but this next week is gong to be seriously crazy- I have a huge 400 point choir performance on Saturday- so don't worry I will update... just not as soon as most would prefer.

Happy Fan-Ficing!

Brdwybambino94


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry I've been on hiatus. My mom just got laid off. Her insurance was ending so we had to push my oral surgery (wisdom teeth removal) up to Thursday. I would have had the chapter out sooner but this was extremely difficult to write. Read the rest of my rant at the bottom

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Six

Fault lines

In my dream I was back in the meadow. It was bright and sunny, even beneath the trees. The light was streaming through he clouds in a light, golden color. I walked into the meadow, I saw the beautiful purple and yellow wildflowers, sprinkled in with the green flowing grass. I looked all around me and the saw Sophia on the opposite side of the meadow. She glanced at me and then ran through the trees. I tried to call out to her but I couldn't find my voice. I ran across the beautiful space and reached where I had seen her go into the trees. I couldn't see her anywhere. Not that it was unusual, only unnerving. I tried to call out her name, but my voice was still gone. I walked deeper into the forest and couldn't find her. Just as I was going to turn around and head back to the meadow. I heard a sickening crunch. I ran towards where I heard the sound originate. It had come from behind a huge tree in front of me, about twenty yards away. I circled the tree and saw Sophia. She turned to me. I saw the flash in her eyes. She growled. It was the most menacing sound I had ever heard. She lunged at me. I closed my eyes before the impact.

I woke up as I hit the floor of my room. I blinked and thought I saw her standing by my window. I turned around and flicked on my light. When I turned back, she wasn't there. I must have still been dreaming... day dreaming. I got back into bed and fell asleep again, having less ominous dreams.

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I rolled over and hit the off button. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I decided I was to lazy to take a shower and just watered down my hair and pulled a comb through it. I went back to my room. I grabbed a t-shirt and hoodie. I threw on some jeans under it and ran downstairs. My mom had already left. She had left a note explaining about some meeting she had before school. I just threw it into the trash, surprised she remembered the meeting at all. I grabbed a granola bar from a box in the cabinet. I gulped it down and chugged some milk to wash it down. I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I jogged down the stairs and out the door, grabbing my rain coat on the way. I pulled it on as I walked off the porch. It wasn't raining yet, but there was a 95% chance that before three o'clock today it would be.

I got into the Volvo and started the engine. The low purr of the engine was soothing. I backed out of my driveway and took the short journey to school. I pulled into the student parking lot and saw Andrew and Jonathan and Jennifer standing around Madison, who was on crutches.

I parked and walked over to them. They were talking about the beach trip that was most definitely happening. Madison hobbled over to me and said, "I am so sorry about last night Will! I just lost control... I slid on a patch of ice and I..." she trailed off and I reassured her that it was ok. I heard the first bell ring and I turned to walk inside. I saw that the Cullen's cars were in the parking lot and I smiled to myself. I was going to keep my end of the bargain, showing Sophia that I could be trusted.

I went through my daily actions, all the while thinking about Sophia. I was sure that she would be happy to know that every time someone had asked me what happened the night before, I had replied with something like, "Sophia Cullen was right by me and pushed my arm. I slipped on some ice and fell." I dropped my lunch tray into the recycling box and started walking to chemistry. It was completely irrational, but I couldn't help but feel excited to have a whole hour with Sophia six inches away from me. I got my breathing under control and walked into the classroom and dropped my jacket onto the rack. She barely looked up from the notes she was hastily scribbling from her chemistry text book. I walked to my seat and said, "Hello Sophia." She looked up at me, gave me a quick and forced grimace, and looked back down at her work.

That was the last contact I had with her. It didn't matter that she sat half a foot away from me every day in class. I would watch her from the parking lot or in the lunchroom. I watched her perfect face grow even more pallid. The circles under her eyes grew darker every day, along with her golden eyes. When we were in class I ignored her just as much as she ignored me. It didn't change the fact that I was silently dying inside. I was despondent. The worst part was that she continued to show up in my dreams every night.

My dad grew relentlessly worried, his emails always keeping the undertone of bringing me back to Austin. I tried half-heartedly to convince him that it was just a gloomy place but my defense was weakening. I just couldn't admit to him that I was being hurt by an insignificant teenage girl. Jennifer and Madison were at least happy of my less than friendly actions with my lab partner. They grew more and more friendly with me and less with each other as time went by.

The rain washed all signs of snow completely away as we moved into the warmer months. The guys were upset but cheered up when they realized that a beach trip could soon be actually possible. The rain continued nonstop for several more weeks and it made any thing outside impossible.

Madison was the first one to remind me of another looming event. The first week of March she asked me to the girl's choice spring dance. I was shocked. I had to come up with an excuse on the spot. I told her I was going to Olympia for the day. She jutted out her lip and told me to go another weekend. I told her that I had been planning it for a while and couldn't not go. She had stormed off, very upset. She stayed away from me the rest of the day, shooting glares like daggers in my direction at lunch. Jennifer just kept a smug little smile on her face until we were in Chemistry. She came and perched on the edge of my desk. While she chattered aimlessly, I stole a glance at Sophia. She was so close I could reach out and grab her, but also so far away that she could be on another planet. Jennifer eventually reached the point of her chatter.

"So Madison asked you to the spring dance, huh?" I sighed and nodded, not liking where this was going. "She told me that you said no, that you had to go to Olympia?" I nodded again. She opened her mouth to speak again. "Well I was wondering... was that just a cover so you could let her down easily or what?" I shook my head and looked at Sophia out of the corner of my eye. Her head was slightly inclined towards our side of the table. I looked back to Jennifer. "No I really am going." She said, "Oh well that's to bad. I was hoping that maybe you were waiting for someone else to ask you..." she trailed off hopefully. I shook my head and said, "Nope I am going." Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Really or have you already been asked?" I watched as her eyes flickered to Sophia. My heart stopped beating for half a second, and then started again at a beat that was way to fast to really be considered a beat. I looked Jennifer straight in the eyes and said one final and solid, "No." Luckily the bell rang right then and she had to go across the room and sit down.

I shot one more glance at Sophia and saw that she was staring at me intently, that look of absolute irritation starting to show on her face, as well as in her eyes.

I stared back, thinking she would look away hurriedly. Instead she stared at me intensely, her golden eyes boring into mine. I couldn't break the gaze. It was like I was magnetically drawn to her eyes.

"Miss Cullen? Do you have an answer?" Without breaking the gaze Sophia answered a question that I had not heard. "Nobelium. No. 102 on the Periodic Table." She turned her gaze back to Mrs. Melani. I felt the blood rise to my face a soon as she looked away. The rest of the hour I was hyper aware of her presence, barely a foot away from me.

When the bell rang, I picked up my book and notes and started to put them into my bag, but my dexterity or lack of, made me drop them on the floor. Before I could even bend over, Sophia already had them in her hands and was sliding them into my bag. I looked at her astonished. "How..." I trailed off as she smiled at me. "What?" she questioned and then she let out a short laugh.

I felt a chill run down my spine. Her voice should not be so familiar to me. It had felt like I had only heard it five minutes ago, rather than six weeks ago. Her laugh shouldn't have made my stomach do flips and make my chest feel warm.

I just shook my head and started to walk away. She followed me.

"What's in Olympia?" she questioned. All of the hurt that I had been feeling for the last few months bubbled up inside of me. I turned on my heel and spat out, "What? So are you talking to me again?" I towered over her, but she held her ground. When I looked her straight in her-once again- golden eyes, they were full of fun and playfulness. "No, not really. I'm just curious." I relaxed a bit. I continued out the door and to the dismal weather that the building held solace from. "Well to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on going to Olympia. It was just the first place I thought of when Madison asked me."

Sophia was listening to my every word, almost like she couldn't get enough of what I was saying. "But why would you keep up the charade when Jennifer asked you, if you just didn't want to go with Madison, why shoot down Jennifer?" I took in a huge breath and let it out, exasperated. "Maybe it's because I don't want to go with either of them. Maybe I just don't want to go to the dance."

A small ghost of a smile appeared on her face. I was really mad at this point. "What is so funny?" She shook her head but didn't say anything. I turned on my heel and marched out of the building.

Gym passed without disaster. As soon as the bell rang I rushed to the parking lot hoping to get to my car without seeing Sophia. Hopefully the Gods would be on my side. I reached the back of my car and popped the trunk. I threw my backpack in and then walked around to the drivers side. I dropped my keys, but before they could fall in a puddle a white hand had already snatched them out of midair. Sophia slipped my keys into my hand brushing the skin on my palm. Her hands were freezing. I would blame it on the weather but it wasn't really cold. I looked at her mustering all of the hate that I could, but pretty much came up short. "How do you do that?" I questioned. She kept the passive look on her face and replied sweetly, "Really, your inexistent observance skills are quite entertaining." I exhaled as sharply as I could and said, "What do you want Sophia?" Her eyes which had just been liquid gold, tightened and she said coolly , "Just to tell you that we really shouldn't be friends." I almost laughed. "Really? You should have figured this out about seven weeks ago or so. Should have just let the van crush me. Ya know, saved yourself all this regret." Her face dropped the pleasant smile and she spat out icily, "You think I regret saving you?" "I know you do." I retorted. She shook her head and her hair moved like silk with it. "You don't know anything." She turned and walked to the back of my car. Right as she reached the bumper, the Cullen's black Mercedes pulled up. It was one of those perfect timing things that only happens in movies. Or when you are a Cullen apparently. She slid into the back and I saw Bella and Edward in the seats next to her. They both looked expectantly out at me but Sophia kept her face stone cold and forward. She slammed the door and the cars were off like bullets from a gun.

________________________________________________________________________

So was it completely terrible? Because I think it is. Review please. I also would like to know if I should introduce a Jacob like character, just to introduce the legends of the tribe and such. Or if he should randomly come up with it. I'm leaning towards the Jacob character. Obviously it would be a girl but I would like some feedback!!

*Madylynn*


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I've had a busy week, or two I guess. But before you look up more ways to kill me here's the story:

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Legends

On Wednesday of the next week Jonathan and Andrew were talking excitedly at lunch. They said that the weather was supposed to be clear and warm all weekend. The beach trip they were all so keen on having was finally possible. They all asked if I would join them and I agreed. We planned to meet on Saturday at nine at the old sporting goods store, Newton's, right outside of town.

The week went by fairly quickly. Sophia reentered her state of ignoring me and I played right along. I woke up on Saturday to a strange, golden light glittering through my curtain. I stood up and pulled the curtain back. The sun was actually out. I got ready quickly, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my tennis shoes on and hurried down the stairs. The weather was making me feel more at home. I scribbled my mom a note about where I was and reminded her what my cell number was incase she needed me.

I was in the Volvo driving, very slowly, to Newton's. I got there and saw Jennifer and Madison sitting in this huge white van. Andrew and Jonathan were looking at a map of some kind. I saw a couple other kids from school who I knew in passing. I cut the Volvo's engine and hopped out. I walked over to Jennifer and Madison. They both gave me the cold shoulder and pretended to be in a huge discussion about which wax was better for your surfboard. I turned away from them and went up to the guys. Jonathan looked up from the map and waved at me. Andrew turned, looked at me and scowled. Jonathan shrugged at the bewildered expression on my face. I looked over Jonathan's shoulder at the map. They were arguing about the route to get to First Beach, which trip was faster. I had no idea, so I just waited for one to give in and take the other's route.

Twenty minutes later the boys compromised. They decided to take one way down and one way back. Going the same speed both ways, we would find out which route was faster. We got into the van and got onto the 111 to where it merged into the 110, eventually becoming La Push Road. We drove in silence as the forest passed us, the green trees becoming houses and cars and stores as we got farther into the reservation. We got to the beach in thirty minutes. We hopped out right as the clouds started to roll in. Everyone groaned, but Andrew was determined to make this _the _beach trip. We played a million different beach games and passed the day away. The clouds drifted above us, never giving us any trouble.

It was about nine-thirty when we finally got the fire started. We were sitting around the fire, like in those corny camp out movies, when they showed up. It was a group of kids from the reservation. There were six of them, three girls and three guys, each with russet skin, black hair, and black eyes that reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. They greeted the other kids like old friends. I felt left out, but they greeted me with the same enthusiasm. I caught names here and there, but one girl stood out to me.

"Wait, Will? As in William Cooper?", she had questioned. I nodded tentatively. I didn't know how this girl knew me. She laughed and said, "I'm Layla White. Ours mom's grew up together. My mom hasn't shut up about her coming back since they ran into each other down at Second Beach the other day." I nodded, remembering my mom mentioning something about running into an old friend. She smiled at me and I marveled at how much it altered her facial features. She was nowhere near as beautiful as Sophia, but she was pretty. She kinda had that rugged, Pocahontas look. I motioned to the piece of driftwood next to me and said, "Do you wanna sit down?" She nodded and plopped down next to me. We chatted and joked back and forth for a few minutes. I found out that she was fifteen and was a Freshman at the school on the rez. She loved cars and wished that her mom would let her buy this 2037 BMW that she could rebuild. Her mom thought it was to boyish.

I looked up when I heard my name across the fire. Andrew, Jonathan and some of the La Push guys were looking at me.

"What?" I questioned. Andrew shook his head but Madison spit out, "They were talking about how you should have invited your _girlfriend_." She spat out the last word like it was some vile tasting medicine. I felt Layla tense at my side and I stared at them all incredulously.

"Who?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. "Sophia, who else?" Jennifer spit out. I tried not to let the thrill run through my body as she said her name but it was impossible.

I shook my head and said, "Cullen and I aren't dating." Yet, I added mentally, though probably never would be, judging by her reaction on last week. That had been the last contact we had, and things had gone back to an excruciatingly painful nothing.

Layla relaxed by my side. One of the La Push guys across the circle called out, "Good thing, too!" I looked his way and another guy shouted back, "Yea! The Cullen's are freaks." Another taller boy looked at me and said, "The Cullen's aren't allowed on Quileute land." I looked at Layla and she rolled her eyes. "Stupid legends." I heard her mutter under her breath.

Curious, I stood up and stretched. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked her. She smiled at me, and stood, the fire dancing on her hair and teeth. I started walking towards the beach, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that were coming from the kids around the fire. I started to blush, but Layla brushed it off, laughing.

We walked down the beach for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. I jumped in on her a few minutes down the beach, when the kids talking was just a rumble in the background. "So what did your friends mean about the Cullen's being freaks and that they can't come here."

She exhaled icily and said, "You caught that? Well it's just the stupid old stories that the elders tell about the 'old days.'" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice; the quotes were almost visible around her last two words. I laughed and tried to step up my cool game.

"Well tell me." She looked me in the eyes and stopped for a second. She hesitated and then said, "Fine, but try not to get too scared." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Well did you know that Quileute's are supposed to be descended from wolves? Like real wolves. I don't know, that's just the legends of our tribe. And apparently when there's a strong enough threat against the people of the tribe they can turn into wolves, well the men can. Well there's supposed to be an... enemy clan, I guess. Like a force against the Quileute boys, or something. The Cold Ones, they were called. The 'pack' found them hunting on the rez and tried to get rid of them, but they claimed to be different from what the legends said, so the elders and their leader worked out a treaty. It stated that they would stay off of the reservation and the Quileute's wouldn't expose them to the 'Pale Faces.'"

I shook my head still confused, " What does that have to do-"

"I wasn't finished" she quickly said. "About eighty years ago some Cold Ones came back. The elders of the tribe claimed that they were the same ones to have made the treaty. The only problem was there were more than there were before. That was when the freaky stuff started to happen. Apparently the legends are true and the Quileute males really can turn into wolves, when the threats presents itself. Well the pack grew and grew for defense against the Cold Ones. Only there was no need because they were still the good ones from before. When a human fell in love with one of them it became tricky. They couldn't attack them, for they had done nothing but it was a danger for the girl. When they left, leaving the girl behind, it killed her mentally. Well one of the La Push boys became her rock and he told her about the werewolves and they became best friends. The guy wanted something more but the girl was still grieving over her lost love. When they all came back, it caused great tension, the fact that an army of their kind was coming for the girl didn't help. When she chose the Cold One over the La Push boy it tore him to shreds, because she basically chose a fate worse than death in his book. He later did some freaky wolf magic on the Cold One and the girl he was in love with's child. Oh and on top of all that, the first time in all of history a girl became a werewolf." She kinda trailed off and rolled her eyes. "Now they're back and the scary thing is there is one more. It's a freaky legend, and basically a load of crap."

I was still so confused. "Wait so the Cold One's are supposedly the Cullen's?" She nodded and I continued, "So they are the Cold Ones in all of your legends? So how many were there to begin with? And how many were there when they came back the first time? Why are their numbers growing? And why-"

She cut me off then, "Whoa! Slow your roll, turbo!" She laughed, probably at some inside joke that I didn't get. "It's only a story. The Cullen's just don't come onto Quileute land and since that is such a big offense (A/N: so sorry! but she's being **very** sarcastic.) the kids put them into the legends. Come on, it's just a story." She turned around and started walking back to the campfire, that I could see was slowly dying. We got back just as the guys were dousing the fire and the girls were standing, finishing their conversations. We said goodbye to the La Push kids, me telling Layla that the next time my mom visited I would come down with her. We walked backed to the cars at a slow pace, not wanting the day to end. My mind was whirring with the legends that Layla had just put into my head.

We got to the store where we had left our cars around eleven thirty. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew I would have to be able to drive home. I got into the Volvo and the engines hum was not helping me stay awake. I got home without crashing my car and made it up the stairs without tripping. I knew mom was already asleep in her room so I didn't have to worry about running into any mom interrogations. I slipped my jeans and jacket off and fell into bed letting the dreams come eagerly tonight.

I was back in the meadow. It was sunny and smelled like rain. I looked and saw Layla standing across the green haven. She waved and I started to walk towards her. Her smile faltered and she was staring at something behind me with a worried expression on her face. It turned as she screamed, "Will look out!" I turned slowly and saw Sophia stalking towards me. She smiled and I saw her white teeth were stained red.

I felt that magnetic pull to her and stepped in her direction. As soon as I moved Layla was standing in front of me, trying to protect me from the amazing creature beckoning for me. Sophia and Layla looked at each other and both let out menacing growls. I felt a pull in the bottom of my stomach to protect and guard Sophia, like Layla was to me.

Layla lunged at Sophia, turning into a wolf midair. I tried to scream, to stop her but I was frozen. I could only watch as Layla hit Sophia and- I woke up.

The sun was streaming in the window and my clock said that it was 7:45. Knowing I was to hyped up to go back to sleep. I got up and half walked half staggered to my computer and booted it up. I clicked on the internet browser button and typed "Quileute legends" into the search bar. I battled with my mind for a while, trying to decide if I really wanted to know or not. My curiosity won over and I clicked "send". I waited for the websites to pop up. I clicked the first link called "Quileute Legends". It was some website a kid on the rez had made for a final in some class. I went back and clicked on a website called "Quileute Legends-The Cold One". I read through the site. It told me what Layla had hit and missed last night.

It said that the Cold One was a vicious blood drinking creature. It was supposed to have pale white and freezing skin. My mind flickered to the Cullen's pale white skin and Sophia's cold touch. The Cold One's were also rumored to be indestructible. They were supposedly rock hard. My mind whirred with images of Sophia stopping the SUV with her hand, arm, and shoulder. Reading on, it said that along with their indestructibility, when becoming a Cold One, you froze at the age you were. And since nothing was strong enough to kill them and since they couldn't get sick, they were immortal.

I shook my head, squeezed my eyes, and read that again, thinking, hoping that I was wrong. No. It still said immortal.

The dangerous thoughts that had been dying to form, finally took place, and I remembered Sophia's odd way of talking... remembered thinking that she sounded like she belonged in a much earlier time. But it couldn't be because she was... a ... vampire, could it? I mentally spit the word out, causing chills to run down my back.

I shook my head and refused to let the thoughts plant themselves anymore. But they were like poison ivy- I had already scratched at the itch and now it would not go away until I knew the truth. I clicked on the last promising looking link. It was an old site very old. The graphics looked like they had to be early 2000's. I was surprised my computer could even load the site. I read through carefully and it stated with the same reverence the information the last site had just given me. I shook my head and powered down my computer.

I walked in a daze to my window. I stared out at the mountains, still in a dream like state.

The seeds had been planted in my mind. I le the images swirl around in my head. Sophia and her families pale skin... Sophia's cool touch when our hands bumped in Biology... Sophia stopping and crushing that SUV. The one thing I couldn't wrap my mind around was the immortality. If it was true... if everything was true... how old could that make Sophia? How old could her family be? And how did Jacob Black fit into the picture. He was the only one of the family that didn't have the pale skin or golden to black eyes. He didn't match Dr. Cullen and I guessed he didn't match the doctor's wife either. I let my thoughts drift to him and I realized why the La Push kids had looked so familiar.

It was because they looked exactly like Jacob.

There was nothing about him that didn't radiate La Push. But why would he be included in the Cullen's family when he was so obviously a Quil- he was the guy from the legend. He was the La Push guy who was in love with the girl who was in love with the vampire. And then when she chose the vampire over him it killed him... but then he did that "freaky wolf magic" on their daughter? Wait no that couldn't work out. He was with Renesmee and her parents were Dr. Cullen and his wife... but Renesmee did look like how it would look if you combined Bella and Edward. Like exactly. She had Bella's curls and Edward's hair color. She was Bella's height exactly but she held herself just like Edward. And she always seemed to be right by their side like a devoted daughter to her loving parents... but no. That would make Bella the girl from the story and Edward the... other guy. But there was no way that Jacob could have ever thought that Bella would choose him. I mean just look at the way that she looks at Edward and he Edward looks at her. And more than that- look at the way that Jacob looks at Renesmee. There was no questioning the absolute devotion in his eyes. It was like there was never, and will never be anyone else on the planet that could hold an ounce of attraction that Renesmee holds for him...

I couldn't let those thoughts take anymore shape in my head than they already had. It was crazy and I knew it. But it would give me a good explanation no matter how crazy... No! No more of these thoughts.

Tomorrow at school I would talk to Sophia and see what was really going on. She would give me a straight answer and stop with the ignoring me crap that was really starting to hack me off.

I showed up at school early. Really early. The sun had come shining through my window way to early. But I had embraced it. It had been the first time since I'd left Texas that it had been this sunny. I had even got away with wearing a short sleeved t-shirt. I still had my jacket in my car in case it got to cold. I sat on the hood of my car pretending to soak in as much Vitamin D as possible, when I was really just trying to find the Cullen's as soon as they pulled up.

I waited and watched, earning a good sunburn in the time. I never saw the shiny Mercedes or the Red BMW pull in though. I was almost ready to give up when I heard a motorcycle engine rev from down the street. I watched two glossy Harley Davidson motorcycles come spinning into the lot. One was orange and one was black. The girl on the orange bike parked the bike with perfect precision and hopped off. The guy on the black bike spun around the orange bike and then parked. They were both wearing dark helmets, worn leather jackets, both fitted, and dark jeans. I watched as Jacob and Renesmee pulled their helmets off at the same time. Jacob ran a hand through his hair and Renesmee shook hers out like she was a model for some magazine. She probably was. There was a subtle luminosity about her skin today, like she had put on makeup that had a glitter base in it. It was strange, but not unusual. I remembered a few years back when my mom had bought some stuff like that and she sparkled for weeks, even after she stopped using it.

I saw them stow their helmets inside of the bike seats and walk inside as people swarmed around the bikes. I had to admit, they were phenomenal. Nothing less than the best for the Cullen's I guess. I ignored the bikes and walked inside my mind drifting to where the other members of the family were.

The day went by in a blurry haze. I hardly noticed when the teacher had dismissed us for lunch. Andrew had woken me from my thoughts with a smack across the back of the head as he walked by. I jumped and realized that the class had cleared out except for Andrew who was leaning against the door, with an amused expression on his face.

"Coming? I mean I know that you hardly eat anyways but lunch is a good time for social interaction." He grinned at me as I shoved passed him. I knew something was up with him waiting behind - he normally would be chasing Madison down and claming the seat next to her before anyone else could.

"Andrew, what do you want?" Recognition flashed across his face as I saw through his facade.

"Okay, well the thing is Madison asked me to the spring dance, and I know she asked you before and I was wondering if it was okay if I said yes or if you just said no because you had something to do." His words had gotten harsher and meaner as he had finished.

I shook my head and said, "Yes. Yes you should say yes. I don't really think about Madison in that way, and for the record I don't think about Jennifer in that way either..." I let it trail off and he nodded, smiling. We had reached the lunchroom and I saw Jacob and Renesmee sitting at their usual table. It seemed empty without their family there to fill up the seats. It reminded me of what I had been dying to ask someone.

"Hey, Andrew?" I tried to sound as casual as possible but I couldn't help my heart going into overdrive when I started to think about her. "Is it usual for the Cullen's to miss school?"

He nodded and said, "When it's sunny the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen pull the kids out for hiking and camping and stuff."

"Then why are Renesmee and Jacob here?" I was confused. If I had the option of ditching school for camping and hiking, I know I would jump at the chance.

Andrew shrugged and said, "No idea. Sometimes they show, sometimes they don't. I'm guessing Renesmee has a test or something, cause she never misses anything important. Jacob could care less but... well you've seen the way he looks at her." I nodded in agreement. There was no way Jacob would leave Renesmee behind, anyone could see that.

Lunch passed in a daze. I refused to let my eyes wander over to the table in the corner, knowing that the one I wanted to see was not there. I rejoined the conversation just as I heard Jonathan saying, "Will? Are you with us? Dude, did you hear anything that I said in the last five minutes?" I shook my head and said, "Sorry, no. What?"

Andrew laughed and said, "We need to go to Port Angeles in the next week or else we won't have anything to wear to the dance. Do you wanna join us? I mean it's gonna be in and out of the department store, but the restaurants there are really good."

I nodded enthusiastically, letting the words bubble up, "Yes! I've been dying to get out of Forks."

They both laughed and Jonathan said, "Alright then, can we go tonight? I can't go any other time this week."

Andrew nodded and said, "That's cool. I'm not gonna have any homework tonight. Will, you in?" I was most definitely in. I would just call my mom and let her know.

The rest of the day passed without distraction. With the empty space next to me in Biology, I was able to get the assignment done and have time to spare. When the bell rang I went to gym, almost willingly, just ready to finish the day. I got through gym without hospitalizing anyone. I raced to meet the guys, with a serious case of road rage, that could only be satisfied with seeing the Forks sign disappear behind me. I dropped my car off at home and hopped into the back of Andrew's Ford and grew more and more expectant as we left Forks behind us.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so I really liked it. I rewrote and rewrote and rewrote his interaction with Layla and I tried to combine Jacob's dialogue from the book and the movie and obviously I put my own spin on the newest part of the legends. But I thought it was good. My sisters liked it, but what do they know? So review please!

**Meriie**: Did I fix the dialogue enough? I hadn't even realized that I was doing that! Thanks for pointing that out. It would have drove me crazy too!

Oh and if you have a chance look up what Layla means. I was actually gonna use Jaclyn (which means the same thing as Jacob) but I thought I would throw some (hidden) oxymoron's in there for you. Also look up what William and Sophia mean. William has multiple meanings, try and figure out which one I was basing him off of.

Okay, I'm done ranting! Review please!!

*Madylynn*


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I was really into this chapter and I spent all day yesterday and all day today working on it. It was so much easier to write! I finally got it the way that I wanted and I love it!! Oh and fair warning there is some **more mature content **in this chapter. It's pretty much just some **slight cussing **but just to put the warning out there.

It's time for another one of those extra special Disclaimers! I know you are all so excited!

Disclaimer: I was sitting in the middle of a meadow and I saw this beautiful thing lying next to me. I picked it up. It was a folder that said, 'Rights to The Twilight Saga'. I picked it up and opened it. Right when I was going to run off with it, some ninjas came in and stole it. I looked around and realized I was falling off of a cliff. As I was hitting the bottom I woke up and remembered that Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

Okay so here's the story!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8

Confirmation

The drive to Port Angeles was an hour long. Andrew and Jonathan talked the whole way about the next beach trip that would be better than the first. I sat in a comfortable silence. As we approached the small town, well compared to Austin, the guys drove right to the department store, parked, groaned and walked inside. I followed, trying to keep the goofy grin off my face. It was difficult. I was too excited.

The guys knew exactly where they were headed. When we got to the men's department, Andrew grabbed 2 shirts and a black dinner jacket and slacks. Jonathan grabbed the same only his dinner jacket and slacks were an off white. The first color of shirts for the guys sucked. Not gonna lie. Andrew's made him look like a fish washed up on the beach and Jonathan looked like a lion. I laughed as they ran back into the dressing room. They changed and came back looking sharp. We all agreed that we shouldn't tempt fate and that we should get out of there as fast as possible. The guys paid and we hurried back to the car and were on our way.

Andrew and Jonathan argued for twenty minutes about where we should eat. We drove around the whole time, them trying to decide whether we should eat Mexican or Italian. When they finally parked by the dock, I hopped out, telling them I would be on the boardwalk if they needed me.

I walked the length of the boardwalk twice, both times seeing them still sitting in the car arguing. On my third lap back, a girl who had been eyeing me for the past two times smiled at me and waved. I blushed and looked the other way. I had made it back to the car, and saw the guys were gone. My luck that they would forget to tell me where they were going. I started walking to one of the six restaurants on the street, when I saw the same girl from the boardwalk following me out of the corner of my eye. She had a friend with her now. I pretended not to see them and continued walking down the street. I made it to the end of the block and turned a corner, trying to throw them off of my trail. As I turned the corner, there were three more girls at the end of the street. I walked down the street and passed them on the other side of the sidewalk. One of them smiled and said, "Hey ."

I nodded and kept walking. I turned another corner, this time seeing an alley way, with a street on the other side, but also the first set of girls from the boardwalk. My heart dropped to my feet. What did these girls want? I walked down the alley way, and made it to the mouth before the girl from the boardwalk called to me.

"Hey, you!" I looked at her and said nothing. "What's your name." I ignored her and tried to walk past them, but they had formed a wall across the opening to the street. I turned and saw the girls from the street corner walking down the alley from the other side. I turned around slowly and faced the girls by the street. I heard no cars that were close enough for me to scream to, and I had no idea where I was.

The girl from the boardwalk came closer to me. "Here, I'll help you out. My name is Natalie. What's yours?" She put her hand on my chest and pushed me against the brick wall. The other girls laughed. Natalie chuckled and said, "Come on, you've gotta have a name, right?" Her hand moved up and down my chest tracing patterns. I was so uncomfortable, but there was nowhere to go. She wasn't big, but if I got away from her, her friends would just start in.

When I didn't respond, she jerked her head and the other girls came forward. One slipped her hand into my hair. The others started to do what Natalie was doing, but on my arms and back. I was in such a bad position. I could barely hear myself think over their constant giggles and teasing.

I saw the lights flash from the street and the girls all glanced. The headlights from the car were so bright that it blinded me from seeing what type of car it was. All of the girls but Natalie hopped away from me. Natalie just turned and stared at the car that was now two feet from the entrance of the ally.

Once my eyes adjusted to the light from the car, I recognized it. The sleek black Mercedes was branded in my memory. As she stepped out of the car, I felt my heart jump and all of my anxiety disappeared. Like it always did when she was around, I felt safe. She completed some part of me that I didn't know I was missing. But I also felt protective. I didn't want her perfection around these terrible girls. I smiled as soon as I saw her but as soon as I saw her face, I dropped the smile. She was livid. Past furious, she almost looked murderous.

"Will." she said tensely. Even when she was infuriated, her voice was the most beautiful music on the planet. I shivered when I heard her voice say my name. "What's going on here?"

I tried to speak, but Natalie beat me to it. "We were just having a little fun. When you left your boyfriend, he came to me for a good time."

I shook my head and Sophia nodded at Natalie, her voice icy and sharp, "Really? Well then, we shall let Will decide." Sophia's voice lost the icy quality and she looked directly at me and I gasped. They were dark black and boring into mine, "Will, which do you want to do. Stay here or come eat with me."

I had made my decision as soon as I saw her car. I stepped around Natalie and to Sophia's side. She smiled a taunting smile at Natalie then turned to me. The anger was back in her eyes and was close to surfacing. "Get. In. The. Car." she spat through her teeth. I ran around to the passenger side door and hopped in. I saw Sophia shoot Natalie one last look and Natalie's expression faltered. She and her friends ran down the ally and Sophia got into the driver's side and slammed the door. She slid it into reverse and gunned it. We shot back the street and at the last second, when she should have been hitting the wall across from across street, she slid it into drive and spun the car around.

"Put you seatbelt on, Will." I realized that my hands were balled in my lap. I undid them and pulled the seatbelt across my chest and clicked it into place. I glanced over at her and saw something that I never wanted to see ruin her beautiful features again. Her eyes were pinched shut and her nose was crinkled up, like she had smelled something awful. She moved one hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her nose un-crinkled, but her eyes stayed closed.

"Are you al-" I started to say, but she cut me off midway. "Will, sometimes I have a slight problem with my temper. I need to calm down before I decide to go back and murder those lowlife, repulsive..." she trailed off and I knew what words she was adding mentally. "Will, can you please just prattle on about something unimportant until I've calmed down?"

I nodded, trying to think of something unimportant. My eyes swept the cabin of the car and finally landed on the speedometer. I heard myself gasp and exclaim, "Holy crap!" Wow real manly, Will.

Her eyes shot open and she looked over at me. "What?" she cried. She looked about as anxious as I had felt five minutes earlier. I pointed at the little red dial and said, "You're going fifty miles over the speed limit! Slow down! You're going to kill us both!"

She laughed, one forced, hard, fake laugh. "Will, never once have I been in an accident, and I always drive like this." I shook my head and replied, "Not with me in the car." She smiled and ignored me. It seemed like she was in a better mood so I decide to chance it.

"How'd you know where I was." Her face immediately became stone. "Lucky guess." she easily replied. I wasn't buying it. "No, how'd you know?" Her eyes which had just had so much warmth in them, looked at me and were hard and cold as steel on a December morning.

"Will, I was driving around Port Angeles and turned onto the street across from the ally. I heard what those repulsive girls were thinking and-"

"Wait what? You heard what they were thinking?" How was that possible? Her eyes flashed and she said, "Well not exactly. I'm a female too, I know what they were thinking, by nature."

Obviously this was not the truth, but she delivered it so smoothly that it could have been. She pulled into a parking space and I saw the Italian restaurant by the boardwalk. I also saw Andrew and Jonathan walking down to the car. I got out of the car, knowing Sophia would follow.

"Andrew! Jonathan!" I yelled at them. They turned and walked back towards me, meeting me halfway. Jonathan smiled and said, "Hey, we thought you had ditched us! We didn't know if we should wait and then we couldn't find you so we just kinda ate..."

Andrew nodded adding, "Yea! Didja meet a gir..." He trailed off and I saw their eyes bug out of their heads.

Sophia had walked up to my side and she smiled that little half grin that made my heart stop. She flipped her honey brown hair over her shoulder and let out a small laugh. "I'm so sorry for keeping Will from you. We met up on the boardwalk and we got to talking... he told me he was supposed to meet you for dinner but we lost track of time. Please forgive me." Even when I was looking at the guys I knew her eyes were smoldering, even with their dark color. They nodded and Jonathan recovered the first, "N..No it's fine." Andrew just nodded in agreement. "I mean, if Will wanted to... talk to you then he.. should um yea."

I tried not to laugh. I too struggled with incoherency when I was around her. I could tell she'd never quite relinquished the full power of her eyes on them and I was having fun with their reaction.

Andrew resurfaced then. "Umm Will we were just leaving if you want to..." He made a slight motion to the car and took a step backwards.

Sophia interjected, "I think Will should eat something. It's not a good idea for him to go around on an empty stomach. And it is my fault. I'd be happy to pay."

We all nodded in agreement. Sophia nodded, beaming at the guys and then turned to the Italian restaurant behind us. "Will?"

I nodded and she started for the steps. I turned back to the guys and they were as stunned as I was. As soon as Sophia had made it up the steps they both came and jumped on me. "Will-oh man dude- look at her- ahh you lucky- you are one..." I laughed nervously and shoved them off.

"Okay, I'm gonna go inside now. You boys have fun tonight without me." I turned to walk inside and started for the steps. I ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls that I got walking in. Sophia was waiting for me just underneath the awning.

She smiled the half smile and said, "Ready to go?" I nodded and she pushed the door open. I followed her as she walked up to the host's stand. A young guy with dark hair and piercing sea blue eyes greeted us. He looked Sophia up and down, smiled and then turned to me. I could tell he was judging the obvious tension between the two of us and the distance between us.

"A table for two?" he asked. We both knew it was for Sophia.

She nodded, "That would be wonderful." He smiled at her and said, "Right this was."

He led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant, that was set for four. As he was pulling a chair out for her, she put her hand on his arm. "Something a little more secluded?" she purred at him. I saw his eyes bug out of his head a little bit and he nodded. "Of course."

The host brought us to a corner in the back of the room. It had a sheer curtain and candles all around. He looked at Sophia. "Is this suitable?" She beamed a heart-stopping smile. "This is absolutely perfect." she crooned. He nodded unable to speak. She walked around to a coat-rack hanging in the back of the little room and took off her jacket. She slid the leather jacket off and hung it on the rack. She turned around to face us.

Once again I had neglected to see what she was wearing. Like always, I got distracted by her face. Looking at her now, I saw she was perfectly dressed. Her light tan top went flawlessly with her dark wash jeans, which went seamlessly into her boots. Her boots were knee high and the exact same color as her shirt. On her wrist there was a silver charm bracelet and a chain link clasp with a heart. Hanging around her neck were two silver necklaces. One was super long, hanging down to her stomach, in the shape of a key, and the other was a choker that latched in the front. She looked stunning.

I felt my mouth drop open and the host's did too. She smiled and motioned towards the seats. She glided into one. I slid into the seat across from the one she was sitting in The host snapped back into action. "Umm I hope this will be good... I mean grand... I mean... crap." He slid the menus onto the places in front of us and started to walk out. "Oh and you're server will be right with you." He blew out of the room.

I stared at her and she laughed. I wasn't in the mood for her laughs but every one was addicting. I couldn't get enough of her. I had to get her out of my head.

"I need some answers." Her good mood was gone in a flash on intuition.

"Yes... No...All you have to do is click your heels together ... 1.77245-"

I cut her off. "I don't really care about The Wizard of Oz or the square root of pi."

She looked at me amazed, "You knew those?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Woman's intuition."

"You know what." I stood up to leave.

She reached one hand out, as if to stop me and said, "Will please, don't go."

I sat back down and looked her straight in the eyes. "How did you know." She took one deep breath. "I feel very protective of you. I was keeping tabs on you incase you needed my help. I hadn't realized that you had left the guys... I was only there in case you needed me. And when I heard what those lowlife sluts were thinking-" I cut her off.

"So... what you can read minds...?"

She exhaled and said, "I can hear every thought that runs through every head in this room." She pointed at a guy walking in with his arm around a girl's shoulder. "He's asking her to marry him tonight." She motioned to the girl next to him, "She's breaking up with him, because she's fallen in love with her best friend." She motioned to the elderly couple sitting at a table by the window. "It's their 60th anniversary tonight." She turned back to look at me. "But when I try to read your mind... nothing. I can't hear anything."

I was stunned but not into incoherency. "Is there something wrong with me?"

She burst out in laughter. "William, I tell you I can read minds, every mind but yours and you think that there is something wrong with _you_?" She laughed again.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

Her face went serious again. "I'm not sure. I think you're supposed to run off screaming." She wasn't kidding. The waiter decided to come in at that moment. He was young, fit and better looking than the host.

"Hello. I'm Kendall and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you out with to drink." He spoke directly to Sophia, but she was still looking at me. Her eyes flickered to the waiter then back to me. I looked up at him, "I'd like a Coke." He glanced at me, grimaced and looked right back at Sophia. "And for you?" She smiled wildly and said, "The same." He nodded in a daze and stumbled out.

I watched him go and wanted to laugh. I looked back at Sophia. She was staring at me intensely. "What? Are you still waiting for me to run and scream?" She shook her head and said, "No, I'm waiting for you to go into shock. You've been through a lot in the past few hours."

I just shook my head at her. "Really. It will take a lot more than a little sexual assault to stop me." I laughed once but saw her eyes flash with anger. "But I'm truly fine. Don't worry about me... I do have another question." She looked at me expectant. "Where were you today?"

Her reply was almost instantaneous, barely enough time to think about it. "Hiking. With my family." I nodded, not fooled. "So why were Renesmee and Jacob at school? Why didn't they go with you?" She smiled slightly and said, "Ness had a test in math that she didn't want to miss, and the do- Jacob goes wherever Nessie goes." I already knew that. I didn't get her to answer my question adequately. I stared into her eyes. She was staring right back. It felt like two black magnets pulling me to her. It was an unstoppable force. I needed to be near her.

Kendall walked in at that moment, and we straightened up. As we had been talking, subconsciously, we had leaned towards each other. He dropped our drinks off in front of us and a basket of breadsticks in front of us and he said, "Are you ready to order?" Once again he was talking to Sophia but she was still looking at me. I opened the menu and ordered the first thing that I saw. "Umm I'd like the eggplant parmesan." The waiter barely acknowledged that I was there. He looked at Sophia and said, "And for the _bella singnora_?" Sophia just brushed off his attempts at impressing her by responding in fluent Italian. "_I' il ll non ha niente. I' m. su una dieta molto limitata._" I laughed as the waiter's face slacked a bit. He pieced together little words and he eventually said, "Well that's just fine. I'll put in the order for the eggplant parmesan." And with that he breezed out.

She pointed at my drink and said, "Drink, please. It will make me feel so much better if you get your blood pressure high again." I picked up my drink and took one long swig. I felt the icy drink all the way down. Sophia pushed the breadstick basket to me and said, "Eat." I put down the drink and picked up a breadstick. I took one bite out of it and then set it down. I realized how thirsty I really was. I finished my drink and Sophia pushed her to me. I drank it down, freezing my chest as it went down. I shivered involuntarily. Sophia's eyes grew wide.

"Don't you have a jacket?" I nodded looking around for it. I knew where it was. In the backseat of Andrew's car. At home, in Forks. I looked at her sheepishly. "I guess not." She rolled her eyes and stood. She walked to the coat rack and grabbed the leather jacket. She handed it to me.

"Here. This should fit you. It's Edward's and you two are the same size, approximately." I took the jacket from her and slid it on. The sleeves had been rolled several times. I unrolled them and felt better. It was a smooth as butter and smelled wonderful too. It was her smell. That sweet musky smell. It was like pomegranates and candy and something that I didn't have a name for. It smelled like heaven. She sat and looked at me, as if she was willing herself to read my thoughts. I was slightly uncomfortable, but not enough so to look away. I felt the heat rise from my chest to my face. She stiffened and leaned back again. Every time she got farther away I felt a pull to get closer to her. She looked at me with that burning look she gave me on the first day we met. But this time she wasn't angry.

Kendall walked in with my food at that moment. He slid the plate down in front of me and turned to her. "Are you absolutely positive that there is nothing I could do for you?" It wasn't hard to hear the innuendo in his question. She shook her head, and while looking at me she said, "I am wonderfully content right now." She moved her eyes from my face to his, "Well we could use another drink." She pointed one finger at the empty glasses in front of me and she half smiled.

The waiter nodded, not moving. She blinked twice at him and then smiled her largest smile of the night. It was glowing, the candle light bouncing off of her white teeth. He became even more flustered and grabbed the glasses, almost spilling ice all over the table in the process. When he was gone I turned to her. "You do realize how completely unfair that is?" She stared at me, not understanding. "Oh come on Sophia, you have to know what affect you have on people!" She shook her head slowly, "I'm not sure I understand." I laughed once and said, "You stun people, dazzle them. Do you ever notice how you always get your way? That doesn't happen to normal people. Normal people don't have everyone else battle with incoherency when they smile at them."

Her eyes grew wide and playful. "I dazzle people, do I?" She leaned forward towards me. My initial reaction was to lean back, but I fought it off, trying to calm down my racing heart. "Do I dazzle you?" she questioned. I nodded, unashamed. "Frequently." We both laughed and she smiled widely.

Kendall came back with our drinks and then hurried out, when Sophia didn't lean away from me or take her eyes off of mine. I looked at him as he left and turned my eyes back to hers.

We looked at each other and she retained that wonderful smile that made my stomach get butterflies. I clearly was the one who had to break the silence. "So does this mean that we're friends now?"

She laughed and said, "I'm not sure. We were fairly good at the pretending you don't exist thing." She laughed again, this time it was full and wonderful. It caused chills to run down my spine. Her eyes met mine, "From now on I'm doing what I want to do, and I'm letting the chips fall where they may. I decided that since I'm going to hell anyways, I should have a good time on my way there." As she and I stared into each other's eyes, hers grew tired. "I'm tired of behaving. I'm tired of being good. And I don't want to, no I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. So I'm not going to. It almost hurts to be away from you now... It scares me that you could be hurt, or could get hurt... Now that I've found you it's hard to keep away from you."

I leaned forward and said, "If you knew you were going to be gone, why didn't you call me?" Her face pulled inward, as if it was a hard question to answer. She pursed her lips. "I knew where you were. I knew you were safe."

I shook my head, leaning back in my chair. "I didn't know where _you_ were. When you didn't show up... I don't like to be away from you either. It scares _me_ that you could be hurt. I don't like to be away from you, if I can avoid it."

Her face darkened and she leaned away from me. "That is not a good thing Will."

"Why not?"

"I'm not someone you want to be around. I'm not good for you."

"How can something that makes you feel complete be bad for you?"

"Will..."

"No. I don't know why you think there's something wrong with you. There isn't. I have considered every possibility in the world, kryptonite and radioactive spiders even. I just can't find a single thing that's really wrong with you."

"That's all the superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero?" Her black eyes bored into mine like lasers. Her voice picked up this eerie tone, "What if I'm the bad guy?"

I shook my head at her. "You're not. I can feel it. I don't know what's so important that you can't tell me but I know it's all just a facade to push me away."

"Will..."

I ignored her and picked up my fork. I ate half of the dinner before I looked at her again. She hadn't stopped staring at me while I ate but I wouldn't look at her. Our waiter waltzed back in again with the bill and he took in the tense atmosphere immediately. He whipped a pen out of his pocket and scribbled on the bill. He slid it in front of Sophia. "I'm sorry, I had an extra order on there. I took it out for you." She nodded and slipped five 20 dollar bills into the little black folder without looking at the bill.

"Keep the change as a tip." she replied crisply. His face fell. "Thanks for coming in tonight. Come back anytime." He moved out of the room sluggishly. We both stood and she moved to leave. I put my arm out to stop her before she could move any farther into the restaurant. "Sophia, I'm sorry for being such an ass. I just... being around you is so necessary now. I have this weird feeling that I'm gonna lose you."

Her eyes met mine and they softened. "I know. I just... it's not safe for you to be around me." She moved silently through the curtain, Layla's stories from the other night ran through my head. The Cold One, the werewolves, the Cold One's returning, the crazy werewolf-human girl-vampire love triangle. The research I had done the morning after ran through my head then. The cold skin, the impeccable strength... everything. I had pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind for a reason. I didn't want to consider the impossible... but after our conversation just now, it had started to look more and more rational.

I got outside and I saw that the Mercedes was sitting and running in front of the restaurant. I laughed tensely and jogged down the steps. I opened the door to the passenger side. No lights came on in the cabin. I slid in and right as the door clicked shut, she gunned it and we took off. I was barely able to put my seatbelt on as we made it to the empty highway. I refused to look at the speedometer but I knew she was going was to fast. You couldn't tell by the movements of the car, they were smooth and controlled.

What should have been an hour long trip we made in twenty five minutes. I didn't want to work out the math of how fast that was... if the speed limit was 75 miles per hour and that took and hour... I didn't want to think any farther to know. She pulled up to my house and I didn't bother to ask her how she knew where I lived. I thanked her and slid off the jacket that I was still wearing. She almost objected but I saw something click in her eyes and she didn't say anything, except for, "Goodnight, Will. I'll see you tomorrow."

My heart leaped as I heard those words, _I'll see you tomorrow_, those had to be the best words in the human language. "Goodnight Sophia." I was able to manage, "I'll see you then." I turned to face my house and I heard her speed down the street. I walked to the door and my mom was on the couch, watching her favorite old movies, Harry Potter and the *insert which ever movie she happens to be watching*. I know that she watched the 8 movies over and over again. I just had to hear one line and I could tell you who, what, when, where, why, and which.

" 'FINE, LEAVE THEN! RUN BACK TO YOU MUMMY AND SHE CAN FEED YOU UP AND YOU CAN SLEEP IN YOUR OWN WAR-' "DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY, POTTER!' 'RON, NO!' " I heard roaring from the speakers. Ahh, Deathly Hallows, part one, five minutes before the end of the first part, said by Harry to Ron, then Ron to Harry, then Hermione to Ron, when Ron was choosing to leave the "Golden Trio's" search for the Horcruxes made by Lord Voldemort. My mom didn't take her eyes off the screen as I walked in behind her. I went into the kitchen and flipped off all the lights on the first floor and made my way back to the living room.

I wrapped my arms around her as I watched the screen darken and the credits roll through. She jumped and exclaimed, "Will! I didn't expect you home so early." I laughed and looked at my watch. Thanks to Sophia's crazy driving, it was only 8:45. I shook my head and walked around to sit on the couch next to mom. She stood and opened up the DVD player to take out the first part and put in the second. She looked at me and said, "Care to join me in indulging in the world of magic?" I shook my head and said, "I'm beat mom. I'm just gonna go to bed. Maybe this weekend we can watch all of them in succession?" She laughed at my sarcastic tone and she said, "Alright smart-ass, go to bed." I nodded at her and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in when it was finally hot enough. I took a very short shower, barely enough time to wash my hair, but that meant I was in bed faster. I all but ran to my room and slid into bed, not bothering to shut my window or my curtains. The moonlight was shining in and it would have kept me awake if I wasn't so tired. I fell into a quick, easy and dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I slid out of bed, really late. I threw on the first set of clothes that my hands touched and I ran out the door. I had half a stick of gum in my mouth and was halfway down the driveway when I realized that there was another car in the driveway.

She was leaning against the side of the most beautiful car I had ever seen. A 2045 Mustang convertible, painted dark, dark purple. She pointed to the car as I stare at it amazed. "Want a ride?" I said I'd love one. I slid into the passenger seat and she revved the engine. We got to the school in a record breaking three minutes and twenty seconds. Not that I counted. Thanks to her driving, I was no longer late. I got out of the car and saw Andrew, Jonathan, Madison and Jennifer all standing and staring. But not at us. At the fact that the other members of Sophia's family were arriving in a bright pink Mustang convertible. The girls were all singing along to some oldie and Emmett was in the middle of all of them singing the loudest. Edward, Jasper and Jacob were in the black Mercedes behind them laughing at Emmett.

It was like in those old movies, and the popular kids all come into the parking lot with brand new cars. And the world kind of freezes. Yea exactly like that. Sophia laughed and then let out a short little gasp. She ran to the back of her car and pulled the cover up so that it wasn't a convertible anymore. Before she had it all the way up, she threw something at me. It was the leather jacket from last night. "I figured you'd need it today, seeing as how Andrew forgot it when Jonathan picked him up." I nodded and slid the jacket on. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were a golden honey again.

That set my inner brain working again. I knew for a fact that her eyes were black last night. Yet here we were, once again and they were topaz. I looked at her once more, let my anger from the last part of last nights conversation take over. I looked and saw the mountains start right behind the school. I brushed by Sophia and started walking to the forest-y mountains. I could feel her eyes on me as she followed.

I didn't turn around. I knew what I was doing. I had finally accepted that this impossibility was actually a twisted form of reality. I knew what was following me and I didn't care. What mattered more was who was following me.

I dropped my bad at the base of a tall tree and didn't listen for hers. I stopped in the middle of the clearing and stayed facing away from her.

"You are impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color and you never eat or drink anything. And sometimes you speak like your from a different time." I could hear every noise around me and my vision was icy clear. I still didn't turn, but I felt her right behind me. "How old are you?"

Her answer was instant. "Seventeen."

I didn't stop there. "How long have you been seventeen?"

"Awhile." she breathed out.

"I know what you are."

"Then say it. Out loud. Say it."

The world seemed to stop moving as I finally let the thought take full shape in my head. The seeds that had been planted finally bloomed and I let it out.

"Vampire."

She didn't deny. "Are you afraid?"

I turned to look at her. "No."

Her eyes grew so cold and her face was the most hostile that I have ever seen it. "Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?"

"I don't care." I wasn't sure. But I didn't want her to leave me.

She raised one eyebrow, and still managed to keep her facial features severely angry. "Really? You aren't?" She started to circle me. I didn't move. "William. I am the world's best predator. Everything about me welcomes you in. My face." She stopped right in front of me. "My voice. Even my smell." Her cool breath washed over my face and I knew what she meant. "As if any of that would matter." She was no longer standing in front of me. "As if you could out run me." her voice came from above me and I saw her crouched in a tree branch thirty feet up. She leaped down. "As if you could fight me off." She kicked her leg out and a small granite boulder poofed and turned into granite. She walked to me again, standing less than two feet away. "I am designed to kill." I shook my head. "I don't care." I took a step to her. She was in the branches of a fir tree in an instant.

"Will, I could kill you." She spat out. "I wanted to kill you. I never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. Your blood is like a drug to me. My own personal brand of heroin."

I shook my head. She looked over my head. "My family and I are different. We only hunt animals." I climbed in the tree right in front of her and said, "I know you won't hurt me."

She climbed down and moved to the granite boulders. I followed her. She turned and moved closer to me. She put her hands next to my waist on the boulder behind me and said, "I need to know what's in your head. Tell me what you're thinking." I swallowed. "Now I'm afraid." Her eyes flashed with pain, but it recovered and she stepped back. "Good."

I stepped after her, placing my hands by her head. "Not of you. Of losing you."

She placed her hand on my heart and traced it up to my neck, then my jaw line and then she placed her cold hand on my cheek. "You don't know how long I have waited for you."

I smiled and so did she. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." she muttered.

"What a stupid lamb." I said.

She smiled and replied, "What a sick masochistic lion."

We let the day pass in that little clearing. When I finally made it home that night many things were unclear.

But about three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Sophia was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of her, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood.

And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay so anything that you recognize I give full credit to those wonderful people who wrote the screenplay for the Twilight movie and to Stephenie Meyer for writing the book.

Oh and if you want to check out Sophia's jewelry from the dinner date, then check out my profile.

Did it suck? Did it rock? Review!! I love getting feedback and it helps me know that my hours spent typing this are not spent in vain!


	9. Chapter 9

ARGH!! I am so sorry for the long wait! My summer has been off the wall crazy! I cannot even explain how crazy everything has gotten! ARGH! I am so so so sorry!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Nine

I woke up the next morning with the gray light from a cloud streaked sky streaming in. I got ready for school and a dream like wonder, the memories of the previous day running through my head.

So much had happened. I had finally found out Sophia's secret. She was finally mine.

I was in the bathroom when I realized this. I looked at the mirror. What did she see in me? I wasn't that good looking, sure average, but nothing more. I wasn't the smartest. I got good grades, but I never had the highest G. P. A. There wasn't anything extraordinary about me.

And yet she chose me. It didn't make any sense. Sophia was beyond perfection. She was the most beautiful person on the planet. And that went beyond physical attributes, although I couldn't over look those, she was smart and witty, and perfect. It sometimes hurt my head to think about her. I loved her with every part of my being.

I moved down the stairs, tripping down half, and went into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table in her pajamas. Her head was down and her hair was greasy and in a messy ponytail.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

She lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Uhhh" she moaned.

I walked over and put my hand on her forehead, it was warm. "Mom, what's the matter?"

She shrugged her shoulders, sneezed, and grabbed a box of Kleenex that were sitting on the table. "I woke up and felt like crap. I'm not going to work today." She started to hiccup and then grabbed a trashcan and puked into it. I shuddered. Bodily fluids and I did not mix well.

"Umm Mom, have you called a doctor?" She shook her head no. "Well then maybe you should." She nodded and dropped her head back on the table. "You should also go back to bed. You look exhausted." She nodded again and stood up. She wobbled around a bit, then made her way to the stairs. She turned back to look at me.

"You're going to be late, aren't you?" I looked at the clock and noticed just how late I was. Great. I nodded and started for the door.

"Call the doctor, then go to bed!" I shouted at her. I heard her mumble something like "I'm the parent I know what to do..." and I pretty sure I heard a "Stupid, overly caring, over responsible teenager." I laughed and went out the door.

I saw the black Mercedes waiting in the drive. I guess this was a regular thing now. I didn't even wait for an invitation, I just slid into the passenger seat. She was listening to music from an old radio station. She was humming along slightly. She nodded at me and smiled. I smiled back as she took off. We made it to school in record time. I didn't even count this time, I knew we were going to fast.

As we got out, Sophia handed me a jacket.

"What's this for?" I asked, holding it but not putting it on.

"Andrew still has yours." She answered simply.

I started to hand it back to her, knowing I would see Andrew in five minutes anyways. "I don't need it."

She shoved my hand back and said, "Don't be an idiot Will. It's practically freezing and you hardly have long sleeves on!" I looked at my cotton blend long sleeved t-shirt. It really wasn't that cold.

I looked her up and down and said, "You're one to talk! Tell me, is that a skirt or a scrap of material?" It was true though. Underneath her jacket and striped navy and white sweater, with those necklaces from the other night, she had on the shortest denim miniskirt I had ever seen. She had on dark navy tights and blue heels, so it wasn't tasteless, but it was still ridiculous for her to be saying anything about someone's clothes being to thin.

Her eyes narrowed and she all but snarled, "Will, put on the jacket." It wasn't a suggestion. I rolled my eyes and dropped my backpack. I slid the denim jacket on and picked up my bag. I shot her a look that obviously said, _Happy now_? She beamed at me and my heart all but stopped. She and I started walking towards the school grounds and as we made it past building one, we saw Andrew and Jonathan sitting on a bench, hastily scribbling notes down from their history books.

I looked down at her. "I missed seeing them yesterday. They're bound to have questions...?" She nodded. "Well what are they?" She laughed and shook her head.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"No, what's not fair is when you have valuable, crucial information and you don't share."

She giggled-it was a glorious sound- and said, "They want to know if we planned meeting in Port Angeles. They also want to know if we're secretly dating. Oh and Andrew forgot your jacket in his car. Told you that you would need a jacket." She was so smug, I just rolled my eyes. She started to stick her tongue out at me and stopped halfway, pulling it back in quickly. I laughed quietly and said, "How should I answer?"

She considered this and decided. "You should tell them that we didn't plan on meeting in Port Angeles. And that yes we are dating, it's better than the alternative."

"What? Me telling them that you could really kill them in about ten seconds- or less- and then you would drink their blood? Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

She and I laughed and the guys looked up at the noise. I watched as their eyes dropped as we walked to them.

"Hey guys. You know Sophia." They just nodded and Sophia looked at me.

"I'm gonna go. I've gotta be to building seven in two minutes. It's nice to see you guys." She said to the guys. She turned back to me and quietly said, "I'll see you later."

We all watched her as she walked away. Andrew turned to me and said, I'm sorry dude. I have your jacket in my car. I'll give it to you after school..." He trailed off when he saw the jacket I was wearing. "But I guess you don't need it after all."

I looked down and said, "Oh... well yea. Sophia thought I would get cold so-"

"Sophia did? Hmmm you seem to be around her a lot recently." Jonathan observed.

"Yeah. How do you explain yourself, William?" Andrew inquired.

I rolled my eyes, nervous how to answer. I stuck with naiveté. "What do you mean?"

They both scoffed and Andrew said, "Will, what. Is. Going. On. Between. You. And. Sophia?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yea, are you guys dating or what?"

Of course he would ask the most direct question, the hardest question to blow off. "I don't know guys. She'd hard to read. We really haven't hung out that much at all. There was the other night and yesterday and then this morning but that's about it." Knowing that she would be listening to the conversation, I threw in, "She's so cryptic. I never know what she's really thinking. She's so different, it's driving me crazy."

"So did you guys plan to meet in Port Angeles or what?"

I shook my head. "Nope she was just shopping and we ran into each other." We heard the warning bell ring and the guys threw their stuff into their bags. We all started walking to the English and Math building. The guys headed off to Trig and I walked into my English class.

When I was coming out of the computer lab, Sophia was leaning against the door frame. She smiled and we started walking to the lunch room. "So I'm cryptic, huh?" I laughed and responded with, "That was for your listening pleasure." She rolled her eyes.

"I have told you everything that you need to know. That's all you should need."

She was so dramatic. "That's not what I meant." She raised one perfect eyebrow. "What I meant was that you seem to be holding back. I don't know how to be around you when you do that."

"Will you are so dramatic." was all she said. We walked into the lunchroom. She started walking to the line and we went through. She grabbed things here and there and I looked at the tray full of food. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Is all that for me?" She smiled and said, "Of course not. Part is for me." I rolled my eyes as she paid.

She started walking to a table on the opposite side of the room from her family. They were already sitting down at their usual table. She sat with her back to them and didn't even spare them a glance. I, on the other hand, watched them as I sat across from Sophia. Eight pairs of eyes were trained, either on her back or me. I blushed as Bella's eyes found mine. She smiled a warm smile and I looked down. I snuck a glance at Sophia and then back at her family. She rolled her eyes. I saw Edward laugh from across the room and then whisper in Bella's ear. Bella started to laugh to and then the whole table was laughing. They looked like movie stars.

I looked at Sophia and raised one eyebrow. She shook her head and didn't say anything. I looked at the tray of food and then back at Sophia.

"I was wondering what you would do if you had to eat food?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and picked up an apple. She held it out to me for one second and then sunk her teeth into it in the next. My eyes widened as she chewed and swallowed. She laughed at my expression.

"Will, if someone dared you to eat dirt, you could do it right?" I nodded. "Well, it's kind of the same concept. It's just about as appealing to me as dirt is to you."

I nodded, not quite understanding. "So what is it that you like..." Her eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if she was going to answer or not.

Reluctantly she said, "Gazelle, or deer since gazelle's live on a different continent." I nodded, seeing as how I was stunned that she actually told me.

"Were you hunting earlier this week?" She shook her head, the fluorescent light gleamed on her hair.

She stated simply, "No we just can't go out in the sunlight."

"And why is that?"

"Maybe I'll show you sometime."

I beamed. More time with her was all that I could hope for. "Will?"

"Yea?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Seeing as how the dance is this weekend, and knowing you had plans to go to Olympia-"

"I didn't really have plans. I think I was just gonna sulk in my room all weekend."

She smiled that half smile and continued. "I'm slightly worried about-"

I cut her off again. "You don't need to worry about me in Olympia. I can manage my way in a big city I promise."

Her tone became sharp but her eyes were dancing so I knew I was safe. "I was going to say that I was worried about your pathetic excuse for a car making it there."

I gaped at her. She didn't need to make fun of my car. It was a classic. "My car is just fine to make it to Olympia."

"Can it make it there in one piece? Or-" as I tried to cut her off- "on one tank of gas? Or going the actual speed limit?"

"Sure it can." "Will, I'm completely positive that I could drive to Olympia and back, driving the speed limit, on one tank of gas, and still have enough gas to go to Seattle. And that's in my Mustang."

Stupid sinkin' Mustang driver.

"Well your Mustang is pretty old too."

"Will, the Mercedes could do that."

"But-"

"No buts. Will can I please drive you to Olympia on Saturday?"

I had to weigh my options. On one hand I would be with Sophia for hours, on the other hand she would be driving me, and that was not cool.

"On one condition." She raised her eyebrow at me. "I get to drive." She rolled her eyes.

" What is my driving a little too intense for you?" Partly but I wouldn't tell her that.

"No, I just wanna drive the Mustang."

"Ahh so manly. Driving around in a purple Mustang." I scowled at her. She just laughed an exhilarating laugh and my anger faded away. I watched as her eyelids crinkled around her golden irises.

"Can I ask you another... personal question?" She nodded reluctantly. "Why do your eyes change color. It seems every week they're a different color."

She seemed to deliberate and then said, "When I'm hungry- or thirsty if you prefer- they get darker. When I've just hunted they get golden." She hesitated I stayed quiet, hoping that she would continue. "Our diets aren't the only thing different from the regular vampires. The animal blood creates some kind of weird reaction in our bodies and it makes our eyes turn gold."

I didn't want to ask, but curiosity always gets the better of me. "What color would your eyes be if..." I trailed off, knowing she would follow.

"Red, bright red. The color of fresh bloo-"

I held one hand up and said, "I get it. Thanks."

She raised one eyebrow. "Too gruesome for Will?" I shook my head but didn't answer. The bell rang for final warning and I jumped up. "We're going to be late for class." She just nodded and gracefully slid the uneaten tray of food into a trashcan and started to walk to the door. She turned and looked at me, "Coming?" I smiled at her and followed her out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to post since I have taken an eternity and a half and it felt like a good place to stop. Review Please!! O and I couldn't think of a good name for this chapter. I'd like to have one for each. Does anyone have an idea? I'd like to try and stick with one to three words if at all possible BUT I will take more than 3 if it is totally amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey. So I am really, really sorry for taking so long to update. I had a busy, busy summer. But since school started, I should be able to start updating more frequently. I know that I had said that I had several chapters already done, but I went back and re-read them and I didn't like them. So I deleted them and started over. This chapter took so long for me to write. Every time that I tried to sit down and write, I always got distracted… Well it finally got finished So here you go! =) make sure to review!!

Disclaimer:This is the official definition to disclaimer: to renounce a claim or right to. So instead of putting something clever or witty or just "not mine" I really can just put disclaimer from now on!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Ten

Somehow, the week got lost in her and it was Saturday. I jogged down the stairs at eight thirty and found a note on the kitchen table.

_Will, I have a conference in Seattle today. Just remembered. Having to speed all the way there. See you tonight, Mom _

It was scribbled in her fastest handwriting, only used when she is extremely late for something. I laughed aloud and tossed the note into the trashcan. I went back up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

When I walked out ten minutes later, I went down to the kitchen again. I walked over to the front window and saw Sophia sitting on the hood of her Mustang, with one leg pulled up at the knee and one leg out, pretending to sun herself. It looked like the cover of a muscle car magazine. Even though she was in hiking gear, complete with a blue and purple plaid shirt and intense hiking boots. Her hair was even French braided in one long braid running down her back, with wispy curls around her face. She was wearing her signature jewelry too. Those necklaces and bracelets didn't even look out of place with her hiking gear. She wore them with everything. This just proved that they looked good with everything.

I looked down at my blue and black plaid shirt, boot looking tennis shoes, and laughed. I grabbed my phone off the counter of the kitchen and walked out the door. She didn't open her eyes until I was right beside her. She looked me up and down and laughed like me. "We match." she giggled. Inside and out I added mentally. "Will I was wondering..." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do you actually want to go to Olympia, or are you up for anything to get you out of the dance?"

I considered that. Yup, anything to get me out of the dance. I repeated that to her. She smiled and said, "Well then I have something I want to show you." She slid off the hood of the car and handed me the keys. I turned around and walked to the door on the driver's side. She was already in the car, buckled in, getting out sunglasses from the glove compartment. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

"Where are we going exactly?" I wondered aloud. She laughed at me. "Don't you worry. I won't let you get lost." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't worried, I can read a map. She laughed, "I didn't say that you couldn't." Great, now I'm thinking aloud. "Take the 111 to 110; follow it to La Push Road."

I drove the dictated route, following the roads onto the reservation. We made some twists and turns passing little houses and stores. We started climbing higher and higher into the rocky terrain. I looked over at Sophia when she told me to park the car.

It made sense to park it then, there really wasn't anywhere else to go. We had reached an end; all you could see around you was trees. Big, little, and all green.

Sophia smiled and stepped out of the car. She walked forward into the line of trees and disappeared. I got out of the car and tentatively stepped into the tree line. I saw her standing a few yards ahead of me, facing the opposite direction.

"Are you coming?" I smiled and followed her as she moved her way through the trees. She weaved through the trees as if she had done it a million times. I stumbled along behind her, cursing slightly every time I tripped over a hidden branch, or overgrown moss. I watched her hair swing down her back as she danced ahead of me, almost disappearing into the trees.

We must have hiked for hours, climbing at a slight incline the whole time. I was getting tired, but Sophia made her way ahead of me not winded in the slightest. She was excited to be going to this place, whatever it was. Something about it made it special. It started to get lighter in front of us. I almost called out to her when I heard the crashing of waves ahead. I couldn't see her anymore and suddenly she was right in front of me. Her eyes were gleaming and her skin almost seemed to glow, as if she was flushed.

"Come on!" she cried, grabbing my hand she started to pull me forward. My hand started to tingle where she held me in a vice-tight grip. The warmth spread until my whole body felt it. It was as if it already knew her touch from others. Moreover, not just the cold, hard, smooth skin. The way that her hand seemed to fit into mine like a puzzle piece. It was as if we were designed to be together, every part matching up.

God being around her made me sound so poetic, so artistic. She had taken me over completely. And I was very happy about it.

"Will, look." She pulled me out of my reverie. I had been staring at her face, its perfection so wonderful it hurt the rest of us normal people. I followed her extended arm down to her pointed finger.

We were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The streams of light from the sun that had escaped from their cloudy prison above gleamed on the ocean. As couples walked down the beach, and the brave suffered through the cold water to trying to catch the perfect wave, we watched from the concealment of our cliff.

She walked forward, dropping my hand. When she got to the edge of the cliff, she inhaled deeply.

"Mhhhmmm." she let out. "I've always loved the sea. The concept of water for miles and miles without ever ending...and the salty, fishy, fresh smell."

She slithered down, swinging her legs over the edge. I ran up behind her. She giggled. "Will, I'm fine. Vampire reflexes, remember? Plus, I've done this many times before. I found it when we first came here a few years ago. This is my special place.... We all have a place, The Meadow, The River Bend, The Cottage..." I waited for her to go on, but she just stared out at the ocean. The sun broke through the clouds. Her eyes shot open and she hit the trees so fast, I almost didn't feel the air stir from her movement. I turned to face her.

"Sophia is something wrong?"

She nodded, "Remember when I told you that I'd show you what happens to me in the sunlight?" I nodded remembering that day in the lunchroom. "Well, please don't be startled, I wouldn't want you to fall off the cliff." I rolled my eyes at her.

She took one deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight that was still streaming down. I gasped.

Her skin sparkled like diamonds. Like little facets had been embedded into her skin. "This is why we can't go out in the sunlight, people would know that we're... different."

"Sophia, you're beautiful."

She sneered. "Will this is the skin of a killer. I have this beauty because... God! I don't even know why! You'd have to be crazy to willingly choose this life...I mean knowing what you were giving up and still choosing this..." She had her hands twisted in her beautiful hair and then they moved down her face, as in realizing what she had said. "O God I mean... without any other options...I mean..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry, if someone were to choose this life without having any other options, they would be crazy. What I said originally was offensive, and rude to someone I care about."

I smiled at her tentatively. "If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiled, "Thank God for that. It means there's still time."

I was confused. "Still time for what?"

She turned her head. "Time for you to come to your senses and change your mind about me."

I stood and shook my head, no freaking way was I gonna let her go. "Not a chance." She turned her body to face the trees, away from me. I walked up behind her.

She moved back into the tree line. The sun went behind the clouds a moment later. She stepped out from the trees. "The sun made me realize how late it has gotten. We should start to head back." I nodded, not caring what time it was. I'm sure she was right, but she had it so wrong. She wasn't the monster that she thought she was. She dragged me along most of the way, singing a song that I had never heard before. It was an oldie, really old. I could tell because pop rock went out of style in the 2020's and it was early pop rock.

When we got to the last mile or so, Sophia smiled at me. "Wanna do something fun?" I looked at the fire in her eyes, and the impish smile on her face. "I don't know, does it involve physical pain?"

She laughed, "It depends on what you count as physical pain... We're going to race to the car."

I laughed at her absurdity, "Yea right, OK, ha-ha, very funny."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Please, I won't run full speed." I didn't believe her for a minute and didn't waste time telling her.

She smiled and said, "Run straight ahead, don't turn, don't move to the left or right at all, don't try and follow me. You'll hit the Mustang eventually. Ready, set, go!" She was gone, in the complete opposite direction that she told me to go. I shook my head and started to run, full speed, straight ahead. I got to the Mustang and collapsed on the ground. My heart was pounding so loud that I couldn't hear anything. Cool hands touched my neck. "Are you OK?" She was so much closer than she had ever been before, her sweet smell overtook my senses.

"I thought... I was supposed to be the guy... all fit and can run... without dying... or choking up a lung."

She giggled, "What are you saying I'm not a girl?" She slipped around to my front, her legs curled up beneath her. Her hands rubbed my shoulders.

My breathing slowed and Sophia whispered, "Will." I looked up and her eyes were right in front of mine, her face closer to mine then it had ever been in the months that I had known her. "I want to try one thing..." Her breath overwhelmed me. It was sweeter from her mouth, a condensed version of the smell that followed her around everywhere she went. "Hold very still", she warned. She started to lean forward. I kept still like she told me too, not wanting to ruin this moment. Her lips barely brushed mine, and she started to pull back. When she came closer again, her lips pressed harder on mine.

Fireworks shot off in my stomach, and my lips felt like they had been electrocuted. The tense energy that had been running between us since I moved here, was finally connected, in the way that it should be. I knew that this was how we should be, from here on out. After this magical feeling, just holding hands or being near her wouldn't cut it.

I ruined that amazing moment, by being an idiot.

I slipped my hands behind her, into her hair and pulled her tighter against me. Her arms slid around me for a nanosecond and then she stiffened. She all but flew back into the trees. She landed on a branch far out of arms reach. I stood, "I'm sorry!"

She shook her head. "I'm so much stronger than I thought." She started to swing her way down. When she landed in front of me, she finished. "I can't ever lose control when I'm with you...I could kill... to lose you would be like..." She couldn't finish, but I understood. To lose her would be a fate worse than the slowest, most painful death.

I reached out and put my hand under her chin, "It was my fault, you told me to hold still and I didn't listen." She started to shake her head, but I held my hand firm. She was in a good enough mood to act like I could hold her still. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

She smiled and said, "How was I ever living without you?" I shook my head and told her that I had no clue. We got in the car, and because I was in a good mood, I let her drive. She started to put the roof down. When I protested, because of the antique leather seats and the rain she laughed at me. As she tapped her head she said, "Will, I know that we're safe for the twenty minutes it will take to get home."

"What are you clairvoyant now?"

She laughed at me. "No, but I do know after watching the weather reports this morning and then consulting with a physic." She stopped suddenly and made herself very busy with making sure the roof was back properly.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You said that you consulted with a physic."

"Did I?"

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Oh, well, OK fine. Yes, I did consult with a physic this morning."

"Who?" I was really curious now.

"Someone in my family."

"Sophia! Tell me."

"No."

"Just tell me."

"Will that conversation would take way to long and I need to get you home before the rain starts."

"Fine."

I had forgotten how fast she drove. Damn her, getting me to let her drive. I watched the ocean roll by as we drove a new way home, across the cliffs. She flipped on the radio and tuned to the oldest oldie station she could find. She weaved her hand into mine and sang along to every song. She didn't just know the words, she sang intricate harmonies for everyone. I raised my eyebrows at her and she smiled, "My music was good." she stated simply. I laughed.

When we got to my house, her smile, which had been on her face the whole drive, started to slide away. She inhaled heavily and then exhaled through her mouth. "I can't stay. You have visitors."

I looked away from her face and saw Layla on my porch swing with my mother and a woman who looked about my mother's age. It had to be Layla's mother. They hadn't seen me yet.

Sophia leaned over across the seat and whispered in my ear, "I'll see you later." She kissed me on the cheek and pushed me back. As I got out of the car, she flipped on the switch and the hood started to come back and cover the car.

I shut my door and the noise made the women on the porch turn to look at me. As Sophia peeled out of our driveway, Layla's smile dropped and the other woman's pleasant grin became a frown.

I walked up the steps like I hadn't realized anything. "Hey Mom, Layla." I said simply. My mother smiled at me and said, "Was that Sophia Cullen?" I nodded. "Oh she is such a sweet girl, comes from such a nice family too. Is she coming back? Are you going to the dance together?" Only in a town this small would, a mother as disorganized as my own would know when the high school dance is.

I shook my head, "No mom the dance started..." I checked on my phone. "It started like almost an hour ago."

My mom's face sank. "Oh that's too bad. I really enjoy her." The other woman that was beside mom twisted her grimace into a small smile. It had something to do with the Cullen's, I could tell. Mom, oblivious, smiled and looked at our guests. "Oh Will, this is Layla's mother, Andrea White. We were best friends in high school."

I nodded at her and smiled, "Nice to meet you Mrs. White."

She shook her head at me, "It's Ms. White and please call me Andrea." I smiled and nodded.

I looked at mom, "So what's going on?" She shrugged, "Ask them I was pulling in and saw them sitting in their car."

I looked at Layla, but she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't look at me, I was surfing down at First Beach and my mom told me to high tail it home, 'We've got something that we need to do.'" She laughed and Andrea huffed.

"That is not true. I simply told her that seven hours of _trying_ to surf is enough and that she should come home. I happened to think of stopping by in mid-conversation with her."

I laughed now too, but hearing Layla mention surfing at First Beach made me think of Sophia and our day on the cliff... No, I told myself, focus on here and now.

"Well it's great of you to stop by." I didn't mean it as a dismissal, but the women took it as one.

"Well, Will, they were actually going to stay for dinner." My mom said brusquely.

I nodded, "Well I had a long day, Sophia and I went hiking. I'm gonna go and shower." I tried to ignore it when Andrea's face drop open; I knew it was the comment about spending the day with Sophia. That had to be it; it wasn't like there was anything wrong with going hiking.

I opened the front door and ran up the stairs. I hopped in the shower and tried to ignore the laughing and giggling I heard coming from the kitchen.

When I went into the kitchen, my mom was cooking. She does not cook. Ever. One of her favorite things to say is 'If it can't be ordered to-go then why bother at all?'

Yet here she was in our kitchen, making Tex-Mex enchiladas. It smelled like Chewy's, this old time restaurant in Austin. We ate the enchiladas, and didn't get food poisoning, and then they made me watch some chick flick that they all loved.

As soon as our company left, I ran up the stairs and threw on my pajamas. I opened my window and the wind brought in a cool breeze. It smelled like rain, of course, but fresh rain. Like the kind you get when it hasn't rained in weeks and weeks and then it just starts to pour. I walked away from my window and slipped into bed.

I was almost asleep when I heard the gentlest thud on my floor. I looked up and saw Sophia leaning against the window frame. I jumped. She had said she'd see me later, but I assumed that she meant tomorrow or on Monday at school.

"Hey." She whispered. She slowly made her way over to my bed. I rolled over and flipped on my light. I've had this dream before and when the light comes on, she disappears.

When I rolled back, she was there. She smiled as I moved closer to her, sitting in the edge of me bed, one leg beneath her. She had changed from the days clothes and was in comfortable, though expensive looking sweats. She had taken her hair out of the braid, and her hair was curly and tousled as it fell around her face, glowing in the light from the lamp.

She smiled as I took her hand. She watched as I pulled them up in front of our faces and intertwined our fingers together. I watched her face as she put her other hand on my cheek, tracing the contours of my face, down my neck, across my shoulder, and then finally down on top of my heart. She left it resting there; I knew that she could feel the thudding of my heart, and how it was faster than normal.

"How did you know I'd leave my window open?" I asked, still watching her face as she watched her hand on my heart. She giggled at me and smiled a tiny little half smile. Her eyes were still on her hand when she spoke.

"I've been doing this for a while." I was utterly confused. "Meaning that I've been visiting you for a while." I looked at her closely.

"How long is a while?" She rolled her eyes in the back of her head slowly, most would think that she was trying to remember, but I could tell it was just for emphasis. I laughed at her.

"Just the past couple of months. I like to watch you sleep. I think it's kind of entertaining."

That made my stomach drop. When I was little, I talked in my sleep. When I had good dreams, bad dreams, or any dreams, my mom would come in and watch me sleep for the same reason that Sophia did. She would tell me in the morning what I talked about. She told me that I had stopped when I turned thirteen.

"Why am I entertaining?" I asked slowly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. She shrugged. "You talk in your sleep. I like to make up what you're dreaming about." I tried not to shudder. I could just imagine what she had heard the past few months. "I started coming right after our first conversation in chemistry." I exhaled. I had no idea how much she had heard. "Don't worry, I didn't hear anything to terribly embarrassing." She teased. I knew she was just trying to make me feel better. The dreams that I had in the past couple of months were very personal. I couldn't imagine her hearing anything that would have come out of my mouth.

I lay back on my bed. I closed my eyes and put my free arm over my eyes. I could feel her eyes staring at me. I could almost see the worried expression on her face. "Will?" she said slowly. "Are you OK?" She dropped my hand. I barely felt the bed shift as she crawled up to my side. I spread my legs out and let out a small moan. "Will?!" she was very worried now.

"What have you heard?" I said very slowly, through my teeth. I pulled my arm off my eyes and threw it on the pillow beside me. I opened my eyes. Hers were right above mine, big and golden. She bit her bottom lip. I sat up on my elbow. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing important, in the beginning. Some nights you didn't even talk. You'd just toss and turn. The night I saw you in Port Angeles you tossed all night. I thought that you were sick."

That surprised me. I thought that I had slept easily. She must be wrong. Whenever I had been with her, I always slept easily.

"Then you started talking almost every night. Sometimes you just said my name, others you would hold whole conversations. I only heard your side, but I have a good imagination. Then last night you said-"

I cut her off. "You've been coming every night?" She nodded. "How is that possible?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" Her tone mirrored her eyes and face.

"I mean, if you spend all your time watching me sleep, when do you?" She laughed aloud. If my mom hasn't of been all the way downstairs then I would have freaked. "Why are you laughing?" She shook her head and held up one finger. I waited.

"I am laughing because I forgot that I hadn't told you."

"Told me what?" I asked warily.

Her eyes were sparkling. "I forgot that you didn't know that I can't sleep."

I looked at her in awe. "Can't?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Not just don't, can't. I don't need to. My body doesn't wear down, ever. So I don't need it."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

I laid back down, one arm over my stomach and the other thrown out. Sophia laid down and curled up on top of my spread arm. I pulled it in and wrapped it around her shoulder, instinctively. She tensed and I realized how close to my neck she was.

I dropped my arm about to seconds to late. She hit the wall next to my window.

Dammit! Why was this so hard for me to get through my head? She makes the moves, you hold still. I watched as she turned to look out the window. She was barely breathing. Now it was my turn to call out.

"Sophia?"

"I'm fine Will, don't worry. I just need to get under control." I waited and watched. Slowly she turned. "I think that having you know I come was a bad-"

"No!" I scrambled out of bed and made my way over to her. She turned and I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Hey… don't go. I can behave." I said lowly. She turned and slipped her arms around my waist.

"Hold still." She commanded. She put her head on my chest, right below my heart, and inhaled deeply. She stayed there for a few seconds and then lifted her head and rested it on my shoulder, her nose against my neck. She shuddered. She had to be hurting herself. I knew that her throat would be on fire.

"Sophia…" I started to croon, but she slightly shook her head. She started to inhale, winced and finished her breath. She held it for a long time. When she slowly released it, I cautiously wrapped my arms around her neck and my hands slipped into her hair.

As I did this, she started breathing deep even breaths. She tilted her head even more and kissed my neck softly. I shuddered at her kiss. It reminded me of earlier today and how I had screwed up.

She sighed. "Finally the appropriate reaction." She pulled out of my arms and turned to look out at the purple mountains. She thought my shudder was one of repulse not of attraction.

"Sophia, as much as you'd like to believe that I will somehow snap and start the running and screaming, it isn't going to happen. So stop thinking," I wrapped my arms around her waist, "that I'm shuddering in disgust or freight." I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She put her hand in my hair.

"You didn't let me finish telling you what you said last night."

"Hmm?" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"You asked me what I had heard when you were talking in your sleep."

"Oh." I pulled my head up and pulled my arms back. It was my turn to walk away. I went and sat on my bed. I looked over at her. "Well?" I questioned ready to get it over with; whatever terribly embarrassing thing I had said just out in the open. I could have cried out my undying love for pig Latin or I could have started singing the alphabet.

She walked over to me and sat down beside me. She weaseled her way underneath my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. "You said my name over and over again." I looked down at her exasperated. "Then, right before I left… you said that you loved me." I was still looking at her, with a new sense of awe.

She was almost… glowing. In a way that I had never seen her before, she looked incredibly happy.

"That's all I said?" She smacked my side. "What? It's not as if you didn't already know that. I could have said a lot more embarrassing things and you make me freak out over that?"

She sat up and looked at me. "Will, this isn't about what I know or knew. It's the way you said it. It was as if you knew I was there and you were speaking to me. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Granted I don't remember my human life very well, and I live with Emmett and Jacob, so sweet a word commonly used around me but still." I laughed at her.

She returned her head to my shoulder and said quietly, "Will you say it again?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me, to my face?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you love me. Will you?"

I easily pulled her head off my shoulder and put my hands on her face. I looked into her eyes and I knew how hard it was for her to ask me for those three simple words. "Sophia, I love you. Every single bit of you. I love your hair, no matter how it's done. I love your eyes, black or gold. Your outfits are always perfect and match your perfect face. Your smell is intoxicating. Someone should bottle it up and sell it that is how perfect it is. I love you."

Her smile grew larger with each word. She leaned in a kissed me. I kept telling myself to hold still, to let her make the moves.

Uhuh. Sure, that was going happen.

I wrapped my hands in her hair and pulled her against me. She kept kissing me as I pulled her on top of me as I laid back. She kissed me slowly, hesitantly. My heart was beating in my chest and I knew that the pulsing blood would make it harder for her. As I thought this, she pulled away.

I let her lay to my side. She curled up as I pulled her into me. She looked up at me and touched my lips with her fingers. She traced down my face, across my jaw, and then back up.

We started to talk. She wanted to know everything about me, and I was more than willing to share with her. I talked about my childhood, my friends, my school, my favorite colors, my old aspirations, my first imaginary friend. I told her everything that someone would now after a lifetime rather than an hour.

When I asked about her, it got tricky. She dodged every slight attempt to crack open her past she switched topics to put it back on me. I let her, I could tell that she needed to tell me in her own time and that she would tell me.

My eyes started to droop as she started to hum a sweet, almost melancholy melody.

"Will, go to sleep." I shook my head at her, in protest. "Yes." She demanded.

"No… I'm awake… I can stay awake for a little while longer…"

"Will, you have been on the boundaries of sleep for a while. It's OK; I'll be here when you wake up." She curled up even tighter against me and pulled my arms around her. I shivered at her touch, she was very cold. Through my thin t-shirt, she felt like a frozen rock. She seemed to realize this and told me to get under my blankets. I did because I was too tired to argue with her. When I was under them, she curled right up to me again and started to hum that melody again. I drifted off to sleep, her sweet scent enveloping me.

________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Make sure to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow. Hi guys. I think I must be the worst author on FanFiction. Really? Wow, I pretty much suck. Its been months. I won't feed you all some bogus excuse about how I've had a lot on my plate (I have) or how I've been insanely busy (I have been) or how I didn't realize how much time a school musical would take (I didn't). BUT I am currently typing Chapter 12 and am hoping to post it sometime in the next couple of days, and it is already over 8 pages as I am pausing to post this. SO I am hoping that it makes your want to kill me a little less.... maybe not, well I hope you like this chapter anyways.

A/N: I have been getting a lot of feed back from people telling me that this is basically Twilight flipped. And that is kind of the point. I haven't copied word for word (because that would be plagiarizing) but what I saw inside of my head was it flipped around, so I started to type it up and decided to post it. If you don't like it, then why read it? If you have complaints about my writing style or grammar issues or things of these nature, then tell me and I will see what I can do to fix those issues. But I would appreciate it if complaints about the story itself would not be expressed. If you want to help make it different then PM me with ideas on how. I have already had some great advice and it was incredibly helpful, so if you do have ideas PM me, if not keep the complaints to yourself. Thanks

A/N 2: If anyone has ideas for Chapter Names that would be much appreciated. I have been stuck with what to call these things so I would love some feedback!

I disclaim anything that is recognized!

Chapter Playlist- (Sorry if you don't like these (the playlist things or the songs). I turned my phone on shuffle and these are what turned up...) Lady Gaga 'Just Dance', 'Paparazzi', and 'Poker Face' (wow I've got a lot of Lady Gaga) , P!NK 'who knew', Katy Perry 'Waking Up in Vegas', Taylor Swift 'Love Story', 'White Horse', 'Superstar', and 'You Belong With Me' (even more Taylor Swift...)

NOW:

* * *

Chapter 11

I woke up to a hazy, almost sun peeking through the window. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, the dream from last night was still fresh in my head. I rolled on to my side and inhaled deeply. I could smell her sweet fragrance on my pillow. I closed my eyes even tighter, hoping to slip back into the dream world where she was with me.

As I inhaled again and realized that her scent was _very_ fresh, and that the other side of my bed was unnaturally cold. As I realized these things, my memory kicked in. All of the previous nights happenings flooded back into my brain. I shot up in my bed and looked around. She was facing away from me, looking out the window. When she heard the bed creak she shot a look at me over her shoulder and winked. She whipped her head back around and walked forward, sitting on my window seat.

I untangled my legs from my sheets and slid out of bed. I walked over to her place at the window and looked out over the mountains.

"You stayed." I whispered at her. She nodded at me, still not looking at me. I decided to be daring and put my hand on her shoulder. She put one of hers on mine.

"You did want me to?" Her voice wavered with concern.

"Of course I wanted you to stay." She looked at me now, her golden eyes warm. She smiled at me and slowly wrapped her arms around me. I waited for her to relax and then I put my arms around her neck. She sighed into my chest.

"Sophia?"

"Hmm?"

"Did my mom check on me last night?"

"Yeah, but she didn't see me. Don't worry. I was already on my way out."

I pulled back from her then and looked down at her. She had changed out of the clothes she was wearing last night. She had traded her comfy clothes for a slightly dressy but still casual burgundy dress and leather bomber jacket.

"You changed."

"Yeah, I couldn't leave in the outfit I came in. Alice would kill me." She laughed darkly, at some private joke that I didn't get. She stepped back from me and darted around me standing on the other side of me.

"So get ready to go. I've got plans for us today. Dress semi-casual, and meet me downstairs." She darted out of the room.

I hopped in the shower and then quickly changed. I had no idea what semi-casual meant but I hoped my dark blue jeans and light blue button up top would work. I grabbed my own leather jacket and headed down the stairs.

I could smell bacon grease and eggs as I rounded my way into the kitchen. I watched as Sophia dumped the grease into our grease jar with one hand and grabbed the toast the out of the toaster with another. I laughed as I leaned in the doorway. She grinned but didn't acknowledge me otherwise as she slipped the plate up onto one hand and grabbed silverware, a napkin, jelly and butter from the counter and then set it at the table. The window was letting in the faintest little ray of sunlight and her skin dully sparkled.

She raised one eyebrow at me and motioned to the table. I walked over, and noticed a yellow sticky note next to my plate.

_Will, gone for a day in the city with Andrea. Be back tonight. LYL Mom_

She went to clean the pan she had dirtied. I started eating and finished most. "Can I get you anything?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and said "Just finish eating please." I smiled and finished my plate. I carried it over to her and she scrubbed it and the silverware quickly.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I queried. She shook her head and watched the water drain from the sink. She dried her hands on a dishtowel and then said, "We will need to use your decrepit old machine that you call a car to get where we are going. And I will be driving because I am not telling you where we are going."

I was shaking my head already. "No, no, no ,no , no. You can dictate where we are going like the other day." She was shaking her head back at me.

"Not this time. And besides you don't have the keys." I watched as she held up her hand and my keys were swinging from one long pale manicured finger. She giggled and danced out the door. "Come on Will."

I followed dumbly out the door and into the passenger seat of my car. She started the engine and easily drove the speed limit and out of town. I watched as she drove into the dense forest, deeper and deeper into the green. I kept a constant eye flicker to the speedometer, but she kept it reasonable the whole way.

She made a turn onto a drive way that was lined with trees. I looked up and saw a beautiful antebellum style mansion looming ahead of us. I looked over at Sophia and said, "What is that?' She grinned at me and said "My home."

"You brought me home." She nodded. "To your house." She nodded again. "With your family." She nodded, slowly this time, analyzing my reaction. "And you thought it would be okay to not tell me this why?"

She looked at the house and I heard her mutter "Alice said it would be fin- Bella helped, dammit." I looked over at her and she said, "Are you okay with this?" I thought about it and then nodded. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. She exhaled sharply and said, "Lets go then."

We walked up the steps to the huge front door. Sophia turned the door knob and pulled me into the scariest thing since the invention of clowns.

* * *

Sorry that it's so short and sorry for the tiny cliffy. I am probably going to lose a finger, because the laptop has a virus so I can't type on it, therefore I have to type in our basement. Which is not finished. It is always cold down here but since the winter of the decade is brewing outside it is exceptionally cold. So back to the finger thing, ya they are cold.

Like I said earlier I have already typed most of the next chapter and it should be up pretty soon. I'll fight this freezing basement to finish typing and post soon. Once again sorry for the wait. I know I really suck. My sister has already told me about a thousand times.

So here ya go! I'd love it if you could review! It truly helps with wanting to write, not just feeling obligated. So ya review plea


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again! Second update in a week! I'm on a roll, haha. So here we go.**

**I disclaim recognizable material.**

**Chapter Playlist: 'Superstar', 'Other Side of the Door', 'Jump then Fall' by Taylor Swift, 'Cowboy Casanova', 'Ever Ever After' by Carrie Underwood, 'Starstrukk', 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3, and 'Open Arms', 'Any Way You Want It', 'Wheel In The Sky', and the always fabulous 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey **

**Remember its rated "T" **

* * *

Chapter 12

Homecoming

As she opened the door to the beautiful mansion, I registered a beautiful foyer with mahogany floors and trim, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and long elegant stairs leading upwards, with a landing going both directions and then more stairs going up more. I watched Sophia shake off her jacket and slide it onto the chair by the door. I did the same, and she grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready?" she questioned, true worry coloring her tone. I nodded, lying. She laughed. "Thanks for lying." She could always see through me.

"Well are we doing this or not?" She laughed at my question.

"Of course we are. Follow me." And she dragged me to the right, through a large living room, with a grand piano in the corner.

"Who's is that?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"Edward's. He's the best in the family."

"Who else plays?"

"Pretty much everyone can _play_, but the only people who are really any good are him, Rosalie and well, everyone else says me."

"You can play?"

"To put it mildly, yes I can."

"So you play well?"

"Well I've had time to practice." I laughed at her modesty. "To be perfectly honest, I don't really like the piano. I'm better suited to the harp."

"You play the harp?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with the harp?"

"No. I just would have pegged you as a violin person." She laughed at me now.

"Not quite. That would be Nessie's forte." I nodded slowly. "Shall we continue so that you can actually meet my family?" I nodded again, smiling this time.

As she pulled me along I heard laughter coming from the next room. Two deep and two high. I heard Sophia mutter "Of course they would." As she continued to walk, I saw Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee sitting in front of a TV. It was playing a movie that I had never seen, but it was on mute. Emmett and Jacob were adding their own words to the movie. Rosalie and Renesmee were laughing as the boys tried to keep straight faces as they added dialogue to the obviously conflicted characters on the screen. When we came into the room fully, their laughter died down slowly and they all stared at us. Emmett and Renesmee's eyes were sparkling, Rosalie's were guarded and Jacob looked at me with pure, well, anger.

Sophia cleared her throat. "Guys, this is Will." They continued to stare. "Will this is Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, and Renesmee." I half waved. Renesmee smiled at me and Emmett did that guy head bob thing, ya know that make them look like chickens. Rosalie nodded at me and Jacob didn't acknowledge me at all, except for the staring.

Renesmee stood up and walked over to us, her bronze ringlets bouncing with the movement. "Hi." she smiled at me, her teeth startlingly white and straight.

"Hi." I breathed back. She giggled at me and over her shoulder I watched as Jacob shot up and out of the room. He was shaking furiously. I heard a door slam and saw him walk towards the woods, pulling off his shirt in the process. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Could he be anymore dramatic?" she laughed as she gestured to where Jacob had been sitting. "I guess I should go and get him. It was nice to meet you Will." And then she went out of the room. I heard murmurs of voices in the next room over, and then heard a door shut lightly. A few seconds later I saw Renesmee walking into the tree line, picking up the shirt that Jacob had shed. In a second she was gone.

"Hey, it's cool to meet you." Emmett had stood from his place and walked over. He held out a huge hand and I shook it. His grip was so tight that my fingers lost circulation. "Now Will, I must ask you one important question." Emmett's eyes were closed off and steely hard. His voice was heavy, and protective I raised one eyebrow and I felt Sophia tense beside me.

"Um ok. What is the question?" Sophia let out a small, almost unnoticeable, sigh, and I caught her rolling her eyes as Emmett asked the question.

"What... do Cheetos taste like? 'Cause ever since they've come out I've been all 'Man those look like they'd be good' and everybody else just rolls their eyes. Rose normally smacks me over the head when I think about it out loud, so I've refrained from speaking about them when she's around but-"

"The only reason I smack you is because you are the biggest moron to have graced the planet with your presence." Rosalie cut him off as I started laughing. Sophia took my hand again, calm again, and grinning. Rosalie walked over. "It's nice to meet you Will. Emmett, come on." And she started walking out of the room, back the way Sophia and I had come. Emmett opened his mouth again but right as he was starting to speak, Rose's voice fluttered about from around the corner, "And no more questions about stupid Cheetos." We all laughed as Emmett looked over the way she had walked and then shook his head.

"Hey I'll see you later. Good to meet you Will." He shook my hand again and then made a face at Sophia. Her smile dropped and she hissed at him. He only laughed and said, "You wish you could take me, sista." He walked out of the room, humming to himself.

I looked over at Sophia and she shrugged. "So that's part of the family." I laughed.

"The normal half, right?" She smiled.

"Right, save the freaks for last."

A new voice trickled from the room that Jacob and Renesmee had disappeared through. "I'm not sure who you're calling a freak, Sophia. I'm almost positive you fit into the category as much as the rest of us." The voice was light and tinkling, like bells or a birds. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Alice." She called back. She turned to look at me. "Remember the other day when I told you that I talked to a clairvoyant?" I nodded. "Well Alice is that clairvoyant. She can see the future, depending on what decisions people make." I nodded again.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Um, Bella can create a shield around anyone or thing, if she projects it from herself. If she doesn't then it's just around her own mind. She's silent like you."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Ya, Jasper can manipulate people's feelings. Like he could rile up a group of protestors or calm an angry mob. And Renesmee can put her thoughts or memories into your head, if she tries she can do it by pure thought but mostly she has to touch you. When she does it, she normally puts her feelings into it, so it has a certain feel to it. Like if she were to show you a memory of just now, you would probably get a feeling of annoyance and mild affection towards Jacob. You can sometimes feel a question in the memory or thought but recently she just voices questions and thoughts. She'll normally just use her gift to show you a special memory or something that reminded her of one. Oh and Edward can read minds like me."

"Wow, ok lots to take in." She smiled shyly at me. "I think I've got it though."

"Alright, lets go meet the other freaks."

She dragged me through the doorway, into a large kitchen. I saw Bella and Alice sitting at the table. Edward was at the window, and a small but, or course, beautiful woman was standing at the stove. Alice and Bella looked up and both smiled. Edward glanced over his shoulder, grinned, and looked back out the window. The woman at the stove walked over to me and smiled, "Hello Will. I'm Esme, Sophia's mother figure." I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you Esme. Your home is very beautiful." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I heard a light disturbance from behind us and saw Dr. Cullen had come into the room. He walked over to Esme and smiled at me.

"Good to see you again, Will."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle."

"Um Carlisle."

Everyone in the room smiled. Alice stood up from the table, walked over and hugged me. "I'm Alice. It's great to meet you, officially." She looked at Sophia pointedly when she said the last word. Sophia shrugged and ignored the jibe. Edward nodded over his shoulder at me, and I nodded back. Bella smiled from the table.

"Hi Will. I'm Bella, but you already know that." She grinned as I nodded. She looked back down at the book on the table but Alice grabbed it away from her so quickly I missed it. One second it was on the table, the next it was in Alice's hand. Bella groaned at her. "Alice give it back." She shook her head like an obstinate child.

"Not until you promise-"

Edward cut her off from the window. "Alice cut it out, they're coming back." Alice dropped the book and stuck out her tongue at Bella as she caught it wordlessly. As Alice backed away from the table, Bella stood and walked over to the door and unlocked it. I barely glanced through the glass, and I saw Renesmee and Jacob walking back from the woods, hand in hand. Renesmee was rolling her eyes at something he was saying. He stopped walking and gave her a look that resembled one of a parent to a misbehaving child. I watched as the others in the room chuckled at whatever they can hear that I couldn't. I watched Renesmee turn away from the window facing Jacob. I didn't have to have hearing to register the fact that he was getting told off.

I looked down at Sophia, "What's going on?" She smiled and shook her head, but Alice replied instead.

"Jacob wants Ness to stay away from the two of you, for 'safety' reasons. Not that he is any more dangerous than you two, but of course the mutt thinks he's the greatest protector of all."

"Mutt? What is you talking about-" but Sophia grabbed my hand as Jacob and Renesmee walked through the door, Renesmee looking triumphant and Jacob looking like he was just told off by a parent. But when he saw me his eyes flared up again. Sophia stepped in front of me, as Jacob took one step forward. Renesmee's hand flashed out, grabbing his arm.

Sophia very coolly and softly said, "Say what you have to say, and keep your temper under control." He snorted at her and she growled, deep and guttural. It made my stomach clench. "I mean it, dog."

"I get it, don't hurt the human's feelings." He responded, and rolled his eyes. Bella stood up, and walked over to him. She opened her mouth, but he beat her. "Don't even start Bells." She rolled her own eyes, and walked back to the table. He looked back at Sophia, "Just remember Soph, that the whole family will be annihilated if this turns out less than perfect." She scoffed at him and he growled at her. "I mean it Sophia, not only will you be taken care of, but so will the rest of your family."

"Wait, badly?" I said. I was utterly confused. "What do you mean by 'badly'?"

Sophia responded tensely, from in front of me. "Jacob is merely reminding me that if I lose one ounce of the self control it's taken me a century to gain, then the family will suffer." She was trying to speak in code, but I caught it.

"Oh, so if she should decide that I am better off being a snack, rather than her boyfriend, then the whole family would suffer-"

"Will that will never happen." Sophia said point blankly. She had turned from Jacob's rolling eyes and looked up at me. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't." She blinked confused and then turned around to look back at Jacob and smiled.

"Toldja, mutt." Jacob sneered at her and pushed by. Renesmee watched him leave and then looked at Bella.

"Do you want this, or should I?" Bella rolled her eyes as Edward laughed from the window.

He smoothly replied, "How about you just let him let off the steam. I don't want him phasing in front of either of you, especially-" he raised his voice as both women threatened to interrupt, "especially in front of you Ness. He can actually cut through your skin, without having to try." She rolled her eyes at him.

Her reply was smooth and gentle. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and said, "Just because he got a little excited and bit me hard enough last week to leave a bruise, doesn't mean he can actually hurt me." She swiftly walked over and up the back stairs, leaving Edward staring at the spot she had just left. Bella, Alice, and Sophia all snorted into their hands and Carlisle and Esme smiled into each other, as Edward registered what she had said.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you get back here right now! You better be able to explain yourself!" he roared. All you heard was a tinkling laugh, as she climbed up into the house. Bella stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, love. Its not as if you can see the bruise, anyways." Alice laughed out loud as Bella released Edward and walked away smiling. Edward looked horrified.

"Jacob!" he screamed as he took off up the stairs. Bella, Alice and Sophia all started laughing hysterically.

Bella shook her head and said, still laughing, "I'll make sure he doesn't kill Jacob." She stood from the chair she had been sitting in, and went up the stairs. Alice smiled at Sophia and said, "Do you want to take him or can I?"

Sophia smiled, "How about we both go."

"Perfect!" Alice jumped up and was at my side. She grabbed the arm that Sophia wasn't holding and pulled me back through the house. We came back to the foyer, and she started to pull me up the stairs. We climbed the first level, to the landing, and then she and Sophia both pulled me to the rest of the stairs. As we climbed Alice pointed out everyone's special areas and bedrooms. Sophia just held onto my hand and smiled. Adorning the walls were strange kinds of memorabilia, a large wooden cross, old paintings, new paintings, and the most interesting of all was a large shadow box of different colors. When we reached it, I saw what it was made out of.

"Graduation caps?" I had stopped at the box. Sophia and Alice looked at them, melancholy looks brushing across their faces.

"Yeah we move quite often. It's kind of a little inside joke." Sophia replied softly.

"That has got to be some kind of hell, I mean high school is bad enough. It would be terrible repeating it over and over again."

"But the earlier we go to a place the longer we can stay." Bella had appeared at the top of the stairs, and I saw Rosalie was close behind her. "It's not like we particularly like moving around, but if we stay too long, people notice that Carlisle looks to young to be however old he's pretending to be." I nodded looking back at the caps.

"Well come on then, lets stop being all moody and finish the tour." Alice's voice rang through the stairwell. Everyone either giggled or smiled at her. I watched as Rosalie disappeared back down the hallway and shut a door. Bella and Alice rolled their eyes.

As we climbed one more floor, I heard music playing from down the left side of the hallway. I stopped as Bella, and Alice both continued to climb the stairs. Sophia was slightly behind me.

"What is that?" I asked. It was beautiful. A soft piano piece, growing in intensity, and then dropping down to a sickly sweet melody, then building and dropping in false crescendos, finally climaxing and then softly playing, until the final chord was released. The magic of the song still hung in the air.

Bella sighed. "That was Edward. He's apologizing for the outburst."

"Edward played that?" She nodded at me, smiling to herself.

Sophia scoffed at her, "Come on Bella. Brag about your husband every once and a while." Bella turned her eyes away, embarrassed. Sophia looked at me. "Edward wrote that."

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. "He did?" Sophia nodded back at me. "Wow." She nodded again. The door at the end of the hallway, opened and Edward leaned against the door frame.

"Now who's the one who's being modest?" He looked right at Sophia. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, lets finish the tour." She tried to start up the stairs, but Edward spoke again.

"Come on Sophie, tell Will the truth." He looked at her, a strange light in his eyes. She glared at him for a nano-second and then looked back at me.

"Fine. I co-wrote the song." I smiled at her.

"You did?" She nodded simply.

"I helped, barely. I just wrote the other part to it after he had written the piece." Edward laughed from the doorframe, and shook his head at her. "Fine, I wrote most of it and Edward tweaked it to the perfection you just heard."

Bella softly said, "It's not perfect without your part, Soph." Sophia glared at her.

"It's fine." She tried to move up the stairs again, but I grabbed her hand.

"I would like to hear it, the right way." She looked at me slightly angry. "If it isn't too much trouble."

She rolled her eyes, snatched her hand back and stalked down the hall. Everyone else followed. I came to the room, and saw beautiful, wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling glass. In the middle of the room, were two pianos, one a beautiful, white grand, and one a small, black, baby grand. In the corner stood a magnificent, full sized harp. Sophia marched over to it and sat down in the chair beside it. She pulled it, back and looked at Edward who was sitting at the Grand Piano. He started playing the keys, the beginning of the song we had just heard. But it was different this time. The soft strumming of the harp weaved in and out of the melody, adding an extra sense of harmony and love to the song. It was the same piece, only stronger than before. When the crescendos and decrescendos happened in the middle of the song, the harp added a sense of darkness to the piece that hadn't been there before hand. At the end, when the final cord played, the soft strumming of the harp continued, as the chord reverberated in the air. As the chord died out so did the hard, perfectly timed together.

I had been standing by the door with Bella and Alice. They both had small smiles on their faces. I was in awe. Sophia had said that she could play, and I believed her but that was beyond playing. That had been stunning, perfect. She opened her eyes as she set the harp down. I had watched her close them halfway through the song, getting lost in the music.

"Can I please be done showing off?" Bella and Alice just laughed as they left the doorway. I watched them go down the stairs, jumping over the sliding down the banister. Edward followed them, patting me on the arm as he passed.

Sophia came over to me and pulled me down the hallway, and then up the stairs to, I assume, finish the tour. "They like you, you know." I looked up at her as she sat at the top of the stairs. Apparently the house ended at the fourth floor. I sat a few stairs beneath her.

"Not all of them." I remembered Jacob.

"Jacob doesn't count." She replied. "He is so blinded by his emotions that he can't see clearly."

"Then why did he-"

"He doesn't want another Bella."

"What?" She looked down at her hands and then back up at me.

"Do you remember the story that Layla White told you at the beach?" I nodded. "Well, it's true. All of it. The wolves, obviously the vampires, and the story about the girl and vampire and the werewolf. The girl was Bella, ninety years ago. You know the story, so I won't tell you again, but ever since Bella's turning, Jacob's been a little funny. Once his and Bella's family members died, and the friends they had died too, Jacob petitioned, yes petitioned, the family to stop all human relationships that weren't crucial for survival. Pretty much everyone agreed with him. This happened after I was turned, and most of my family was gone anyway so I had no reason to argue with him." She stopped her story, and looked at the cream colored wall in front of her. "I remember when I was turned. He was already against turning any more humans that didn't need to be turned. But Bella believed, well she still does believe, that everyone deserves a second chance. She saved me when I was a heartbeat away from death."

I moved up to sit beside her on the top step. She looked me in the eyes as I asked, "When was that?" Sophia looked down and then at the wall. I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards me. "Please, tell me." She looked at me and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. She spoke softly, but with an edge I had never heard before.

"I was born in Philadelphia in 1994."

* * *

Haha! Sorry, but I had to cut it there. I didn't want to make this chapter 20 pages long (in word doc form) and it was pushing it so I cut it the best I could. I know my sister is going to kill me when she reads this, but I like it. Please review! It makes writing so much more fun!!


End file.
